Just for the Summer
by Haley J. The Bat
Summary: United by revenge, Harry and Ginny set out in search of Voldemort. As they become close friends, they have to deal with feelings that neither can deny, but Harry's cluelessness sure can screw up. Can they find Voldemort while working out their problems? I
1. A Surprise

Harry stopped right before the entrance of Hagrid's hut and he took a deep breath. His heart had begun to pound rapidly, but he was determined all the same. He would have liked staying out there for a few more minutes, just to calm himself down, but Fang must have smelt him because the dog's barks began to shake the small hut.  
  
The door was thrown open with such a force that Harry wasn't surprised to see Hagrid grinning down at him. "Harry! Yer here! Was wonderin' if ya'd come ter visit!"  
  
Harry nodded slowly and stepped inside the hut after Hagrid, feeling all the more worse at the excited words from the giant's mouth. "Hagrid, I came for a reason."  
  
Hagrid's eyes dulled slightly and the glitter had left them. "What is it?" he asked, his voice even lower than usual.  
  
"It's nothing to do with Vold--You-Know-Who," Harry reassured quickly, recognizing the look on Hagrid's face. "It's just . . . Hagrid, I've come to say good-bye."  
  
"Ah, that's nothin'!" Hagrid bellowed, patting Harry on the back and making him lose his balance slightly. "Yu'll come ter see me, righ'? An' ya can always find me in the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
Harry shook his head grimly. "Not good-bye like that. I-I'm leaving. I don't know for how long or where I'll be going. I just . . . I need to get away, you know?"  
  
Hagrid's face fell, but he nodded understandingly. "Do what you need ter do."  
  
Harry let out a meek smile. "That means a lot. You're the first person I've told, but I've known for months now."  
  
"There are others who need ter know mor'n me," Hagrid said quietly. "I apprec'ate ya tellin' me firs', mind."  
  
Harry nodded. Then he did something that made him blush: he hugged Hagrid. Hagrid seemed surprised at the gesture, but was clutching Harry tight and beginning to cry. This alone made Harry regret the hug, but he was actually quite touched at the giant's tears.  
  
"I'll miss ya, 'Arry," he said. He blew his nose quite loudly, then waved Harry off, as if it were too emotional with Harry still standing there.  
  
Harry left the hut, but didn't get two feet before his eyes trailed to the castle, taking in its length and beauty, memorizing it. Today was the last day he would ever spend at Hogwarts. The last day in seven years. At this sudden realization, Harry let his eyes sweep across everything they could. He wanted an imprint of it like this: the sun in the sky, surrounded by white-marshmallow clouds, floating lazily in a brilliant blue sky; the grass was a true green that caught the eye, and was dotted here and there with brightly colored flowers; the lake reflected the sky in the same bright blue, and a tentacle could be seen lazily soaking up the sunshine.  
  
It took Harry a few long minutes before he finally snapped out of his daze. He walked across the grass to the big tree that he knew Ron and Hermione would be at. They had made it a tradition to sit underneath the tree every year on the last day of school.  
  
Sure enough, Harry's two best friends were laying on the grass in the shade. Harry was a little surprised to see Ginny sitting there as well. Harry wondered if he should tell them with Ginny there, but he quickly shook his head and decided that Ginny wouldn't make it any worse.  
  
"Hey, Harry," Hermione called out as soon as she recognized him.  
  
Harry nodded in response and sat down tentatively, reading to jump up at any moment.  
  
"You look tense," Ron observed. "What's up?"  
  
Harry shook his head, then looked deep in thought. "I'm leaving," he finally said, his voice so quiet he wondered if anyone heard him.  
  
"Of course you're leaving! We're all leaving tomorrow," Ron said as though this were obvious.  
  
"I'm leaving you," Harry said after a moment. All three heads turned to him in confusion. "I need to go. I can't stay here anymore."  
  
"Here as in Hogwarts right?" Hermione asked, panic in her voice. "You have to leave Hogwarts."  
  
"I have to leave England," Harry corrected.  
  
Ron snorted very loudly. "Well that's bloody nice, now isn't it? Do you happen to have a *reason* for leaving?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "It's something I have to do. I feel like I'm suffocating here. I need to get away before it's too late. Do you understand?"  
  
"You're leaving?" Ginny asked suddenly, acting as if it had just sunk in.  
  
Ron sat backwards, appearing calm again. "Where are we going first?" he asked.  
  
"We?" Harry repeated.  
  
Ron looked up sharply at the doubt in Harry's voice. "We. You, Hermione, and I are going tomorrow. Out of England on a holiday."  
  
"Ron . . ." Harry began.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, eyes narrowed.  
  
" *I* am leaving tomorrow," Harry said, voice forlorn. "I need to go alone."  
  
"Okay, I understand *perfectly*," Ron spat, standing up. "Apparently you are leaving both your home *and* your best friends!"  
  
"That's not--"  
  
"Just shut up," Ron interrupted. The red haired boy then stomped off, anger in every muscle of his body.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione. "And I suppose you feel the same way too?" he snapped.  
  
"No," Hermione said hesitatingly. "Just promise to owl me. And promise to keep safe."  
  
Harry nodded and before he could say anything, Hermione jumped up to chase after Ron. Harry hoped that she could get Ron calmed down because he really didn't want the rest of his time with Ron to be spent arguing or not talking at all.  
  
Harry suddenly realized that someone was staring at him and he looked over to sheepishly find Ginny was still with him under the tree. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him, and she stood as well to leave. Only her reasons for leaving where different from Ron's . . .  
  
"Ginny," Harry called out, standing up.  
  
Ginny turned around and her eyes still held the hurt that had made him stop her from leaving. Harry didn't know exactly what to say now that he had her attention and he stuffed his hands in his pockets in a sign of nervousness. "I'm sorry," was all he came up with.  
  
He couldn't meet her gaze, but he was sure that Ginny had accepted his apology. She was Ginny, afterall, how could she not?  
  
Harry shook his head of thoughts of Ginny and was relieved to see that Ginny was nowhere in sight. This, however, was not as pleasing as one might expect. Next, he needed to tell Dumbledore.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hermione must have worked magic on Ron; the said red head was considerably more polite to Harry and seemed to have accepted the fact that Harry was leaving.  
  
The next day on the train, Ginny also seemed to have forgotten the pain she'd felt the day before. Her vivacious nature was back and she laughed and joked throughout the train ride, not seeming to have a thought in her mind that Harry was leaving that day for who-knew-how-long.  
  
In fact, nobody brought up that Harry was leaving. They hadn't since he'd arrived back from Dumbledore's office. This made Harry both comfortable and uncertain at the same time. Towards the end of the ride back, Harry finally blurted out what he'd wanted to say for awhile: "I'm going to go as soon as we get to the platform."  
  
Ron's eyes clouded over and he looked out the window. Hermione looked helplessly at Ron, then gave Harry a dirty look, as if blaming him for Ron's behavior. Ginny's eyes took on a pleading tone.  
  
"Stay for one night," Ginny said softly. "Mum would be horrified if you didn't."  
  
Harry looked back at Ron, who looked as hopeful of his answer as Ginny. Harry considered this for a long time before finally nodding reluctantly. "I'll stay. But for one night only -- I'm leaving tomorrow morning."  
  
Ginny looked ready to hug him, and he was very glad that she didn't. Ron's eyes became clear again and he set off the topic to Quidditch, apparently having forgiven Harry.  
  
The rest of the train ride was sent in very much the same fashion, meaningless talk that kept their minds away from Harry's soon-to-be departure. Before they knew it, the train had stopped and they were greeting Mrs. Weasley on the platform.  
  
Molly Weasley was so happy, in fact, that she collected them all together for some ice cream in Diagon Alley. They chatted happily; Molly telling them of family life, and Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry telling her various stories from school. They seemed to skitter off the topic of Harry's plans of leaving, and it began to get on Harry's nerves.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry said when they had all broken into a comfortable silence.  
  
"Yes, dear? And call me Molly," Molly said warmly, smiling at Harry in such a way that made Harry want to give up his plans and stay with her for the rest of his life.  
  
"Molly," Harry said, sounding a bit nervous. "I'm . . ."  
  
"Leaving," Ron broke in.  
  
"Wherever to?" Molly asked, sounding miffed. "I told you you're welcome to stay at the Burrow for as long as you like."  
  
"Everywhere," Harry answered. "I'm leaving England for a trip."  
  
Molly smiled at Harry. "Well I can't think of anyone more deserving of a holiday. I suppose you'll be dragging Ron with you?"  
  
"No," Ron said coldly. "He's going alone. He doesn't know when he's coming back either. He just wants to get away."  
  
"Ron--" Hermione began.  
  
"Ronald Weasley," Molly interrupted the young girl, "you will take that look on your face and replace it with a pleasant one. You cannot expect Harry to act upon your every wish and I forbid you from making him stay. I reckon Harry needs this trip more than anyone else with all he's gone through in the past couple years. You should be ashamed for the way you're acting."  
  
Harry smiled his first real smile in gratitude towards Mrs. Weasley. He honestly hadn't expected anyone to understand when he'd began planning.  
  
Ron finally looked up and gave Harry a look that meant he wanted to talk alone later on. Harry nodded ever so slightly and Molly began talking at once. She asked where Harry was going and offered to do all his laundry. Hermione offered to go over his shrinking spell again so that he'd be comfortable taking all of his belongings with him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry awoke early the next morning, wanting a chance to himself before the rest of the family gave him good-byes. Hermione had practiced the shrinking spell with him for an hour while the rest of the family looked on. Ron and Ginny had been playing Wizarding chess at the time and for once Ginny lost to Ron very easily. Harry guiltily realized that her thoughts must have been somewhere else for her to be so distracted.  
  
"Harry? What are you doing awake so early?" Ron mumbled from his bed, sounding half-asleep.  
  
Harry jumped, not expecting Ron to wake up for at least another half-hour.  
  
"Are you leaving now?" Ron asked haughtily.  
  
"No," Harry said reassuringly. "I just wanted to think a little. I'm going to say good-by to everyone after breakfast, then I'll leave."  
  
"Where are you going first?" Ron asked.  
  
"Somewhere where they speak English. Honestly I'm considering Australia."  
  
Ron laughed. "You're serious? Kangaroos and wild accents?"  
  
"Hey!" Harry said indignantly, but he began to laugh along with Ron. When they both calmed down, Harry wiped at his eyes. "I guess you're right. I don't think I'd fit in Australia."  
  
"What about America?" Ron suggested.  
  
Harry shook his head. "I'm going to go there eventually, but I don't know if I want to go there just yet. Everybody has guns and they have a lot of crime."  
  
"Guns?"  
  
"Never mind," Harry said quickly. "What about Canada? There are a lot of British people there, right?"  
  
"What about Ireland?" Ron said after a moment. "It's nearby so it won't be so long to Apparate, and according to Seamus it's really breathtaking."  
  
"Seamus actually said it was breathtaking?" Harry asked doubtfully.  
  
"Well . . . he showed me some pictures," Ron said, blushing slightly. "Didn't you see the pictures?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Well, then I'll go to Ireland first. Maybe I'll even run into Seamus for a hello."  
  
"I doubt it. He's staying in England to be with Lavender, remember?" Ron pointed out.  
  
"I forgot. How soon do you think it'll be before those two get married?"  
  
"Not very. Seamus has a ring and everything, but he just can't work up the courage to ask her," Ron said.  
  
Their talk was interrupted by an unexpected knock on the door. Without their answering, Hermione came into the room. "I can't find Ginny," she said worriedly.  
  
"Oh she's probably just upset that Harry's going away," Ron said good- naturedly. "Don't worry about her, she'll be fine."  
  
Hermione nodded and gave Harry a sad look. "I'll miss you, you know."  
  
"I know," Harry said, nodding. "I'll miss you too, Hermione."  
  
Ron let out a noise.  
  
"And you, Ron. I guess," Harry joked, throwing his pillow at Ron. He was rewarded with two pillows being thrown back at him. Harry pushed them behind him and leaned backwards. "Gee, thanks, Ron."  
  
"Hey! Give me my pillow back!" Ron protested.  
  
"Honestly," Hermione muttered, amused. "You two are just like little boys."  
  
Harry got up from his pillows and threw them both at Hermione.  
  
"Well at least it's being used for a good cause," Ron said, giving a longing look at his pillow. The three friends began to laugh. More out of nerves than anything. For seven years they had been together except for a few weeks at a time. What would it be like with one of them gone? And for how long?  
  
"Remember to owl," Hermione said suddenly. Harry noticed grudgingly that her laughter had turned to tears. He always got nervous when Hermione burst into tears, no matter how often it happened.  
  
"I will," Harry promised. "And I'll send you loads of pictures too."  
  
"Harry's going to go to Ireland first," Ron said, proud that he knew this information before anybody else. "Apparently potatoes have more of an appeal to Harry than I thought."  
  
"Hey!" Harry protested. He grinned. "They also have corned beef."  
  
Another nervous laugh was going to begin when Mrs. Weasley's welcome voice interrupted, calling them all down for breakfast.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dublin, Ireland, turned out to be different from what Harry expected. Instead of a bunch soccer-crazy folks with loud accents like Seamus, as Harry had thought, the city was very much like any other city. Sure, the accents were there, but Harry soon found that Seamus had simply been blessed (or cursed, as Harry thought) with an obnoxious voice.  
  
It wasn't long before Harry found a nice hotel that wasn't too shabby, but not exactly luxurious either. He had opted for staying in Muggle Ireland. In fact, his whole trip was to be spent as a Muggle. Of all things he didn't want, being recognized was at the top of his list. This trip was about him, *Harry Potter*. Not the scar or the many things he had made himself famous for.  
  
Harry began to unpack (putting everything on his bed and performing the unshrinking spell, then going through it to put away) and his mind trailed off to that morning's good-byes. Ginny hadn't shown up all morning, and Harry was slightly surprised to find that this bothered him more than it would have with anybody else. Nobody seemed to comment on Ginny's absence, however, so Harry thought it wise to stay quiet about it as well.  
  
Saying good-by to Hermione and Molly had been pretty easy, though slightly annoying. Both had been beside themselves with tears and Harry was overwhelmed with the mountain of woman emotion. No matter how well he knew Hermione and her sudden bursting of tears, he never got used to it. Although it had been different with Mrs. Weasley. Almost like a mother hugging her son good-by, and this had made Harry glow with happiness.  
  
The worst had been saying good-by to Ron. There had been an awkward hand shake, then Ron cursed slightly and jerked Harry forward for a hug in which they did no more than pat each other on the back and pull away quickly. The gesture, all the same, had been very touching. Then Ron had gone on about the owling and such and even suggested a few places for him to go. (A few things for him to do in those places also, but Harry was sure that Ron had only been joking.)  
  
Harry's thoughts suddenly came back to the present as he pulled out a book with a scarlet cover. He curiously ran his fingers over the side of it to find it was so old that the title was unreadable. He rolled his eyes, figuring that Hermione had slipped it in his knapsack, thinking that it would do him some good.  
  
Suddenly the book made a funny noise as Harry's hands ran absent-mindedly over it. He dropped it quickly and backed away, reaching for his wand instinctively.  
  
The book hit the floor and in an instant it was no longer a book, but a person. "Ouch!"  
  
"Ginny?" Harry asked in disbelief.  
  
Ginny sent him a cheeky grin. "Hullo, Harry."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hoping you guys will like this one. I'm sorry I haven't updated Secrets in quite awhile -- I just am drained of inspiration. This one may not have the second chapter up right away either. I know what's going to happen, but every time I write the second chapter it doesn't sound right. No worries, though, it happens all the time. Eventually I'll write it and it'll be right. It always turns out that way.  
  
Love From,  
  
Haley  
  
P.S. If you *really* want to show me how much you want the second chapter up, and how much you like *this* chapter, there's always that cute little box below that lets you review. (*hint hint*) 


	2. Just For the Summer?

"Hullo, Harry."  
  
Harry's eyes bulged and he stepped away slightly. This must be what shock feels like, he thought randomly. "Ginny?" he said carefully.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Very good, Harry. Now what color hair do I have?"  
  
"You're here," Harry said evenly.  
  
"Yes. So are you."  
  
"But I'm *supposed* to be here," Harry tried again. "Why are *you* here?"  
  
Ginny sighed and looked away suddenly. "It doesn't matter."  
  
Harry tried to decipher her coded answer. "How?" he finally settled for asking.  
  
"I get top marks in Transfiguration," Ginny said proudly. "And believe me, I'm very grateful for my skill. I've been trying to concentrate on being a book for *hours*. I figured a book would be best so that you'd think Hermione had just meddled in your bag."  
  
Harry nodded and moved to sit on the bed where all of his belongings were spread out. "Why are you here?" he repeated.  
  
Ginny put her hands on her hips and gave him a look that dared him to reprimand what she said. "Because I want to be. I'm not leaving either."  
  
"Oh, yes, you are," Harry said, standing up. He pointed into his bag. "Transform yourself and I'm Apparating you back home. Where you belong."  
  
"That's not where I belong," Ginny said, looking down at her feet.  
  
"Really? So you belong in Dublin, huh?"  
  
"No. I belong wherever you are," Ginny corrected very quietly.  
  
Harry stared at her, dumbfounded. "Ginny, if this is because of that crush-- "  
  
"It's not," Ginny interrupted, looking greatly offended. "You, Harry Potter, have the biggest head I've ever met if you think that's why I'm here!"  
  
"But you *just said*--"  
  
"That's not what I meant," Ginny said vehemently. "What I *meant* was that I know why you're really here and I'm not going to let you do it alone!"  
  
Harry's voice seemed to have left him for a few seconds. Finally he gulped. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm here on holiday. I just wanted- -"  
  
"To get away, I know." Ginny didn't looked as though she believed him.  
  
"You know, interrupting is never polite," Harry informed her, annoyed.  
  
Ginny shrugged carelessly.  
  
"Even if you have some theory as to why I'm really here, you're going back home. Whether you belong there or not. I'm not going to get your brothers all riled up when it's *your* fault you're not going home."  
  
Ginny folded her arms and stood stock still. "Make me."  
  
Harry looked a little surprised at this. "What?"  
  
"Make me," Ginny repeated. "If you think that you can drag me back home, then do so. I assure you, it's an impossible task."  
  
Harry sighed. "Ginny, I'm not picking you up and I'm not transfiguring you either." He looked up at her and met her eyes pleadingly. "Just get in the bag, all right?"  
  
"No," Ginny said very firmly. "I'm staying with you no matter what you or anybody else says."  
  
"You're a child!" Harry said exasperatedly.  
  
"I'm not even a year younger than you," Ginny cried out indignantly.  
  
"That's different," Harry said. "Look into my eyes and tell me I'm really seventeen."  
  
"Look into mine and say that I'm sixteen," Ginny said calmly. "I think you all forget, but I've been through hell too. I know Voldemort's grasp better than anyone besides you. Harry, we're the only two people who have lived after Voldemort wanted us dead. I don't think either of us are really children anymore."  
  
"Ginny . . ." Harry said softly. Nobody liked to talk about what happened to Ginny in her first year -- it was better to just ignore it; pretend it never happened.  
  
"Harry . . ." Ginny whined. She stomped her foot. "Just let me go."  
  
"This is you telling me you're not a child?" Harry asked doubtfully.  
  
Ginny threw her hands up in the air. " *You* are impossible," she growled. "It's very simple: just let me go with you wherever you go. I think I deserve it, don't you? I deserve revenge as much as you do."  
  
Harry looked away; her words were true and he had always been a believer of fairness. It was only fair that he took Ginny with him -- her arguments were true. But he didn't want her there. He didn't want anyone with him. This was something he had to do alone.  
  
Harry looked over at Ginny again and saw the fire in her eyes, the energy radiating off of her skin. She was right, he could find no traces of a child inside her.  
  
This disturbed him greatly, so he walked over to the dresser to lean on it and stare at the wall, trying to decide whether to take her or not. On one hand, he actually wanted her to go. He knew that she didn't come, if she weren't there, that he might do things that he would forever great. Things that would separate him from his friends forever. She would keep him sane. But that part of him, the part that wanted to do the unspeakable things, the part that would change him beyond recognition . . . that part told him to send her home.  
  
Harry finally turned around, his face full of doubt. "I . . ." he trailed off.  
  
Ginny took a step closer to him and looked up into his eyes. Her eyes were full of emotion as he met them, and his heart lurched uncomfortably in response. "Please, Harry. Just for the summer."  
  
Harry let out a deep exhale. "Just for the summer," he repeated, nodding in agreement.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Ginny squealed. She closed the remaining space between them and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much."  
  
Harry pushed her away awkwardly. "Well, you're dealing with your brothers."  
  
"Consider it done," Ginny said, beaming at him.  
  
"Then do it now," Harry pressed. "Nobody's seen you since this morning and they might start to worry. Especially since we're so far away it will take about a week for Hedwig to get there."  
  
"They won't worry terribly," Ginny said, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I just left a note inside of Hermione's book. I figured she wouldn't start reading until you were gone."  
  
"So they won't blame it completely on me?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"Well . . ." Ginny blushed slightly and shrugged.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Dear Hermione," Hermione read aloud, her voice shaking slightly. "I have to do this. I know none of you will understand, but if I don't go with him, he'll become something I wouldn't be able to stand. None of us would. I can't let him go alone. Talk to Ron for me. I'll owl you when I arrive. Love, Ginny."  
  
Ron looked very calm, which only served to scare Hermione more. Her palms went cold and she wanted to shake Ron, to get a reaction out of him somehow.  
  
Ron suddenly shook his head very angrily. "Harry will send her back. I can't believe she'd do something this stupid. *How* did she do it?"  
  
"Transfiguration, I suppose," Hermione said quietly.  
  
"What did she do -- Transfigure herself into a pair of Harry's pants?"  
  
Hermione suppressed a giggle as she thought that Ginny might have liked that suggestion. "I hope not, Ron."  
  
"Harry will send her back," Ron said again, nodding his head. He noticed Hermione didn't nod or acknowledge that he'd said anything. "Harry will send her back, right?"  
  
Hermione looked away. "Who cares what I think?"  
  
Ron moved so that his face was very close to hers. " *I* do."  
  
Hermione sighed and looked down at her hands. "Honestly? I don't think so. I think Ginny's right. Her and Harry have an understanding of each other, something deeper than either you or I share with him."  
  
"Love?" Ron asked doubtfully.  
  
"No. Not yet, at least," Hermione said. She finally looked at Ron. "Second year, there were two likenesses there. One, Harry saved Ginny's life. You know as well as I that a bond is created between two wizards in such a case."  
  
"And the other reason?" Ron asked, his voice thick from the reminder of Ginny's first year.  
  
"You Know Who wanted Ginny dead. As they say, when He wants you dead, you don't live. Ginny survived, though. She and Harry are the only two people who have survived You Know Who's grasp. That has to stand for something."  
  
"I don't think so!" Ron said indignantly. He made a sound deep in his throat. "Harry *does* these things, you know. Couldn't he have at least let my sister alone?"  
  
"I think that Ginny's the one who made that decision for him," Hermione said gently.  
  
"Still," Ron said. "He's like a-a disease of some kind -- everyone that he's ever known has gotten hurt somehow."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said shrilly. She stood up suddenly. "I can't believe you'd ever say such a thing like that about Harry!"  
  
"Well it's okay most of the time -- but not when my little sister is being dragged across Europe with him. I say we Apparate over to Ireland and get her. Bring her home."  
  
"She won't come," Hermione said. "You know she won't. She's too loyal to Harry. And, Ron, I really think that Harry needs this."  
  
"You think Harry needs Ginny?"  
  
"Yes, I do! As Harry's friend, I think she's good for him. If you took a second to be his friend instead of Ginny's older brother then you'd agree."  
  
"Well I'm not taking that second to consider," Ron said defiantly. "Before your friend, before Harry's friend, I'll be Ginny's brother."  
  
Hermione sighed in defeat, then tried for a new tactic. "He's only on a holiday," she said. "He's only on a holiday."  
  
"Do you really believe that?" Ron asked very quietly.  
  
"No," Hermione whispered, looking up at Ron, eyes full of emotion. "Why did we let him go?"  
  
Ron kicked the edge of his bed swiftly. "Because we're very bad friends. And brothers."  
  
"We should follow him . . ."  
  
"No," Ron said, his face showing struggle. "This is hard to admit, but you're right. We need to let Harry do this. And I don't want to think of what he'd do if Ginny weren't there."  
  
"You're okay with her going?"  
  
"I understand why she's there and I accept the fact that her reason is valid," Ron corrected. "The only problem is convincing the rest of my family that it's best for him and her."  
  
Hermione groaned. "I hope your mum sends them a Howler for making us be the ones to try and explain to five overprotective brothers that their sister is tramping across Europe with a boy that she's had a crush on since she was ten."  
  
"Now that you mention it . . ."  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Notes: What can I say? I don't know. This is weird -- usually I can't stop talking. Oh, I thought of something! I was purposefully making Ginny say Voldemort's name towards the beginning, I don't know if that was believable. I was just trying to show that Ginny's doing it because she's faced him and even though she is afraid of him and what he can do, she's still strong and brave enough to call him by his real name. I don't know, maybe that sounds false. If so, catch me on it, and I'll change it throughout the story.  
  
Also, I may not have made this clear, but Voldemort IS dead. We think . . . ;)  
  
~Haley 


	3. Feminine Wiles

"So, why Dublin?" Ginny asked curiously as she used her straw to stir the strawberry shake sitting in front of her. Harry and she were in a pub, sitting in a quiet little corner so that they could "discuss what they were going to do in Dublin". On their "holiday".  
  
Harry shrugged ever so slightly. "I guess because Ron suggested it."  
  
"You're using it as a place to gather your courage," Ginny said knowingly.  
  
"I suppose," Harry admitted reluctantly. He was quiet for a moment before changing the subject completely. "What's Ireland famous for that we can see?"  
  
"Grass," Ginny offered. "Luscious grass where you can frolic along, giddy with laughter."  
  
"Your mind comes up with strange pictures. I meant what kind of *buildings* is it famous for? Like, some dead queen used to live in a building or something."  
  
"Well, why are you asking me? I didn't exactly spend my free time looking in on Ireland."  
  
"Ginny, you have a pamphlet sitting right in front of you. If it's too much for you to handle, I can look in it for you."  
  
"Oh." Ginny blushed and flipped open the said pamphlet Harry had stuffed in her hands earlier. "Right. Well . . . Irish people like pubs. I guess those are famous."  
  
Harry snorted. "Such a lovely time; getting pissed in Dublin, I mean. You're not even of age, may I remind you."  
  
"In Ireland I can get into pubs," Ginny said defensively. "They let little kids in pubs here. And I'm sure I could use my feminine wiles to get a drink."  
  
"Feminine wiles? And why haven't I heard of these before?"  
  
"They're a guarded secret that we don't let many know about. Shh."  
  
"Still. Feminine wiles?" Harry repeated doubtfully. "It just sounds so . . . corny. Go ahead and strut your stuff, Ms. Weasley. I want to see these wiles in action."  
  
"Shut up, Harry," Ginny said as she skimmed over a page in the booklet.  
  
"No, I'm serious. Go wile that waiter. Make him give you something alcoholic," Harry urged, nodding towards the awkward looking teen, a bored look on his face as he leaned against the counter and watched a game on the TV.  
  
Ginny looked at the boy and smirked. "Harry, that's too easy."  
  
"Then do it."  
  
Ginny shrugged. "Fine. Prepare to see the seduction of Mr. I-Don't-Know-How- To-Wash-My-Face."  
  
"Nice name," Harry muttered as he watched her stalk off.  
  
Ginny put a bright yet shy smile on her face as she walked up to the counter and sat delicately on one of the benches. Mr. IDKHTWMF snapped to attention and gave her a quick, surprised look.  
  
"May I help you?" he asked.  
  
Ginny tapped her fingernails on the counter and rested her chin on her other hand. "I want something to drink, but I don't know what's good here."  
  
The boy got a proud look on his face and Ginny could've sworn he swelled his chest. "Well, I can help you with that."  
  
"Great," Ginny breathed. She let him have a dreamy smile. "What's your name? You're real nice."  
  
"Will," the boy said, looking very pleased to have her ask. "And yours would be . . .?"  
  
"Gin," Ginny answered, beaming at him. "And what *is* good here, Will?"  
  
"Oh, well, it depends on what type of drink you want."  
  
"I want something sweet. Something that will take me to heaven." Ginny nearly winced at the clichÃ© of her answer.  
  
Will, however, was eating it up. "I've got just the thing." And with that he turned around and began mixing drinks.  
  
A few seconds later Ginny had a drink in front of her. She turned her head slightly to see Harry watching her intently and winked at him. She turned back around and took a sip of the drink. It was actually very good. She took another long sip. "Mmmm. What's in this?"  
  
"It's a secret recipe, but its base is vodka."  
  
"It's delicious," Ginny purred. She let her eyes linger on Will's.  
  
"Are you, um . . ." Will gulped very noisily and Ginny bit back the urge to gag. "Doing anything tonight?"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "I don't know anyplace around here. Do you?"  
  
"Oh, there are loads of places," Will said, looking suddenly animated. "You have to visit the country. Thatched roofed houses are breathtaking to see. Do you know anybody in Ireland?"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "I don't think so."  
  
"Oh. Well, hey, maybe I could show you around town."  
  
"Really?" Ginny gave him a relief-filled smile. "That would be wonderful."  
  
"I have tomorrow off," Will said, blushing slightly. "Maybe you could meet me here and we'll go around looking at museums and stuff."  
  
"Okay," Ginny said with a smile. She picked up her drink and made as if to toast him. "Thanks for the drink too."  
  
Ginny stood up with a wink that made Will blush further more, and went back to her table to slide across from Harry.  
  
"Well?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have a date tomorrow. That *you* are accompanying me on," Ginny said, her voice very controlled.  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Because," Ginny growled, "it's your fault I have to go out with that-that . . . I mean, he's nice enough, but I'm *not interested*."  
  
"You're kinda shallow. I'm sure he's a great person inside."  
  
"I am *not* shallow!" Ginny cried indignantly. "I just don't feel like going out with anybody on our holiday."  
  
"Why not?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because . . . I have other things on my mind," Ginny said quietly.  
  
Harry took her drink from her and downed the rest of it in what seemed like on gulp. "That's not alcohol."  
  
"It is too! Vodka and . . . other crap. He didn't give me a straight answer." Ginny glared at Harry. "And you drank the rest of it. You're paying for it because I only had a few sips."  
  
"Fine," Harry agreed, shrugging. "Let's get going anyways. I marked a few places to go to while you were using your 'feminine wiles' to get that guy. I wouldn't have wasted my breath if I were you."  
  
"Oh, fine. Let's go to some club and I'll show you that I can get the hottest guy there."  
  
"That I don't doubt."  
  
"Then why are you making fun of me?" Ginny finally asked.  
  
Harry looked surprised. "Well, all your brothers do. Why can't I?"  
  
Ginny just shrugged. "Let's get out of here."  
  
Harry nodded and tossed a few bills on the table. Ginny began walked out of the pub and took for granted that Harry was following her. A few seconds onto the straight he caught up and walked beside her in silence; they were returning to their hotel room even though it was the middle of the day. Ginny was tired and wanted to take a shower. Looking at Will for too long had begun to make her feel greasy and icky as well.  
  
"Hey, wait," Harry said suddenly, grabbing her arm to keep her from walking further on. Ginny looked to where he was staring at, but didn't recognize the man.  
  
"Seamus!" Harry shouted, walking briskly forward and jerking Ginny with him. "Is that you?"  
  
The supposed Seamus spun around and a grin spread across his face. "Hey, Harry. What brings you to Ireland?"  
  
"What brings you to Ireland? I thought you and Lavender were staying in London over the summer," Harry said.  
  
"Nope." Seamus grinned even wider at Harry. "I proposed to Lavender and we're having our wedding here in Ireland. In the country though, where my house is. If I had known you were here I would have invited you. I guess I have to now."  
  
Harry laughed along and Ginny simply stared between the two boys. "I want to go to the country, Harry," she informed him. "That guy told me that it's very beautiful."  
  
"Aye, it is," Seamus said sullenly, nodding. "You two can stay with us if you don't have anywhere else to stay. I'm sure Lavender will be happy to see someone from England. She's going crazy without Parvati here."  
  
"I don't want to intrude--"  
  
Seamus held up a hand. "Trust me, Harry, you won't be. My family will be thrilled to have the great Harry Potter staying with them. And besides, we have a huge house."  
  
"Is it thatched roofed?" Ginny asked hopefully.  
  
"Most of the houses in our village are," Seamus answered, laughing. "Go on and stay with us. I won't accept no for an answer."  
  
Harry looked very reluctant, but Ginny pinched him purposefully on the arm. He jumped slightly and shot her a look, then turned back to Seamus. "Yeah, I guess that sounds alright. If you really truly don't mind."  
  
"Not at all. Here, I'll meet you at that pub over there tomorrow evening and we'll Apparate over."  
  
"What about Ginny?" Harry said pointedly.  
  
"Well, how did you get her over here? Floo?"  
  
"She transfigured," Harry said. "I'll meet you there tomorrow. How long until the wedding?"  
  
"Actually, it happens to be next week on Saturday afternoon. I guess I ran into you in good enough timing."  
  
"Guess so," Harry agreed. "Well, we were just off to our hotel room. See ya."  
  
Seamus winked suggestively at Harry. "I know the feeling. See ya."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped and he was about to correct Seamus, but the boy had already walked off and it seemed rude to yell across the street. He looked back down at Ginny, who was blushing, and dropped the arm he still had clutching her arm. He cleared his throat. "I guess we should get going."  
  
Ginny shook her head. "I'm not really looking forward to going back to that hotel room. Let's go to some of those historic sites. We need to see them all, especially if we're leaving tomorrow night."  
  
"Okay," Harry agreed readily, nearly sighing in relief. "Wherever you want to go, just say."  
  
"It's a great afternoon, let's go to Phoenix Park."  
  
"Sounds dandy." Harry started to walk off, then turned back around to see Ginny looking at him curiously. "I don't know where I'm going, but from your look I'm guessing the wrong direction."  
  
"So perceptive. It's this way, Harry."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Hi. 


	4. A New Yellow Dress

Personally, Ginny would have preferred driving down to Seamus's house. She decided this right after they'd arrived, and Lavender had literally attacked her. Although Lavender had never given Ginny the time of day before, a familiar face was all the poor girl needed. Lavender had dragged Ginny out of the house (Ginny sent pleading looks to Harry, but he just shrugged at her. She made a mental note to get him back later) and was giving her a nice tour of the countryside.  
  
It was astounding. If you've ever seen the sea, how the water just goes on endlessly in all directions, it was almost like that. Thick, lush fields of green grass were the sea, broken only by white flowers dotted here and there. Next to the greenest of green grasses, the sky stood out a stark, brilliant blue. It was a clear day, so no clouds muddled up the gorgeous sky.  
  
After walking for quite some time, the arrived at a bubbling brook. Instead of a muddy color, as was the one she'd grown up with by her home, it reflected the sky in pure blue, with rocks probing out around the top. Lavender sat her down and Ginny realized that she had really grown as a person -- the Lavender she had known would never have sat down in grass while wearing light colored pants.  
  
After Ginny noticed this, she also noticed that Lavender was chatting. She'd gotten so used to blocking out the girl's voice from trying to do homework in the common room, that she had done subconsciously. She quickly tuned back into the conversation and was relieved to find she hadn't missed anything important. (Surprise, surprise.)  
  
" . . . Seamus *is* quite handsome don't you think?" Lavender finished with a sigh.  
  
Luckily, Ginny didn't need to hear the first part to know how to reply. "I suppose. I mean, I don't really look at him like that. But he *was* quite the ladies man before he found you," Ginny said with a smile.  
  
Lavender grinned back. "That he was. I tamed him," she said proudly.  
  
"Uh-huh," Ginny agreed absently.  
  
"So," Lavender began, sitting up a bit straighter. She gave Ginny a sly smile that made Ginny fear what was coming next. "Are there any boys in your life?"  
  
Ginny arched an eyebrow in amusement as she remember Will. "Not lately," she admitted. "I went out with one of the boys in my year, Thomas Sparks, but broke up with him at the end of the year."  
  
"Really?" Lavender looked severely interested. "How far did you guys go?"  
  
Ginny made an 'uh' sound in shock at the forwardness of Lavender's question. "Well . . . not that it's any of your business, of course."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Pretty far," Ginny said with a giggle. The giggle surprised her -- she *never* giggled. Maybe Lavender was making the worst shine through.  
  
Lavender giggled as if it were a chain reaction. "Like, how far?"  
  
"Er . . ." Ginny blushed and didn't finish.  
  
"No way!" Lavender shrieked. She started laughing. "Ginny Weasley, scarlet woman. I never would have guessed. What does Harry think of all this?"  
  
Ginny was confused by the question. "Why?" she finally asked.  
  
"Well, duh," Lavender said, rolling her eyes, "aren't you guys, like, a couple? You know, going on a holiday together and all. Oooh! Parvati and I always wondered. Is he--"  
  
"Please don't finish that," Ginny interrupted. "Harry and I aren't going out. We're traveling together because . . . er . . ."  
  
"Right," Lavender said, grinning madly at her. "Tell me this then, you've been sleeping in hotels together, right? Have you ever considered just 'accidentally' getting into the wrong one. Perhaps you go for some water in the middle of the night, slip in to his bed, then have a little romp."  
  
"No!" Ginny said firmly. But, god . . . she wouldn't be able to sleep in the same room with him very much longer without thinking of *that*.  
  
"Oh," Lavender said, sounding disappointed. "Well, do you, you know, *like* him. I remember you used to have a major crush on him when you were younger."  
  
Ginny really considered this. She hadn't thought about that for so long now because she'd been more worried about Harry and what was going on to care. Before that she'd been going out with Thomas, so she *couldn't* think of him that way. But now . . . did she still like him? It didn't matter, even if she did, there was no way in hell she would ever tell *Lavender Brown*!  
  
"No," Ginny said, hoping that she sounded sincere, "Harry's just a friend to me."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Come on, Ginny, let's get out of here," Lavender said with a tug on Ginny's arm. Ginny shot Harry a look, sharp and pleading at the same time. He shrugged. If Ginny got Lavender out of the house, he wouldn't be complaining. Ginny shat daggers at him.  
  
"I have the most adorable place to show you," Lavender babbled, "it's simply breathtaking, I'm sure! You'll just love it. Come on, we can talk on the way." Harry waved at Ginny as she stalked off with Lavender. Ginny gave him a look that said she was going to deal with him later. This got Harry wondering if having Lavender out of the house was really worth having Ginny pissed off at him. He'd heard enough stories about her wrath to want to keep her happy all of the time.  
  
"You want something to drink?" Seamus asked, snapping Harry out of his thoughts. Harry nodded, not saying anything, and crossed his arms uncomfortably. He and Seamus had never been close, and probably never would, but being near somebody he knew was refreshing. Besides, when Harry looked at it, it was free lodgings and food for about a week, and even though he had quite a bit of money, this holiday was more expensive than he'd thought it would be. (Especially with a certain red-head who, though she was skinny and petite, ate like a hog.)  
  
Seamus handed Harry a mug with some rum in it. Though Harry didn't like the taste, he drank it to be polite. "Er . . ." Harry began when it was apparent Seamus would make no move to start a conversation. "When did you propose to Lavender?"  
  
Seamus blushed slightly at this. "Dean threatened to tell her a very . . . er . . . *compromising* story if I didn't do it, so I took her out to dinner a few weeks ago, and asked her. She said yes, of course."  
  
"Obviously," Harry said. "Has she stopped babbling about decorations and such since?"  
  
To his surprise, Seamus laughed at this. "This is Lavender we're talking about. I find it endearing, though. She's so adorable when she can't stop talking." Harry, personally, was glad that Ginny had grown up with the sense to be *normal*.  
  
"When is Dean coming down?" he asked.  
  
"The day before the wedding. He's been busy with a new job he got and can't take off too many days since he's new."  
  
Harry nodded. Though Seamus and him were having a nice little chat, he was beginning to miss Ginny's company. Talking with his old roommate was . . . awkward. They hadn't had a conversation this long before, and it was weird to start now. "Do you have any idea where Lavender whisked Gin off to?"  
  
Seamus grinned at him and winked. "Can't get that girl out of your mind, eh? She probably took her to this little brook down aways nearby. For some reason Lavender really likes it. Come to think of it, I quite like it too. *Especially* when Lavender and I are alone down there."  
  
Harry grimaced slightly at the image Seamus's words brought. "Think I should go down and rescue her? I'm sure she's tired."  
  
Seamus shrugged. "Go ahead if you want. Hey, um, what's the deal with you and Ginny anyways?"  
  
Harry wanted to roll his eyes at the eager look that Seamus had in his eyes. Gossip, apparently, was not something that just Lavender and Parvati loved. "There is no deal," he said innocently. "We just happen to be going on a holiday together."  
  
"Right," Seamus said doubtfully. "Let's go get our girls then, shall we?"  
  
Harry didn't bother to correct him, assuming that it would make no difference. Seamus led him out of the thatched-roof house and out of the wooden fence with ivy growing along it. Like Ginny before, Harry also admired the beauties of Ireland. The country was much more charming than the city.  
  
They soon heard voices that Harry recognized immediately as the two girls.  
  
" . . . in the middle of the night, then slip into his bed, and have a little romp."  
  
"No!" Ginny shrieked in protest.  
  
"Oh. Well, do you, you know, *like* him? I remember you used to have a major crush on him when you were younger," Lavender said.  
  
Harry had no doubt that they were discussing him, and he blushed, especially when Seamus gave him a sidelong glance. There was long pause, and Seamus stopped beside him. Obviously he wanted to hear the answer to this. Harry couldn't help himself -- he wanted to know too.  
  
"No," Ginny finally said. Seamus snickered.  
  
"Sorry, man," he said to Harry as they made their presence known.  
  
"Seamus!" Lavender greeted. She jumped up and kissed Seamus deeply.  
  
Harry glanced at Ginny to see that she was blushing bright red. He held out a hand to help her up, and she took it, blushing even brighter. Harry was surprised to feel his stomach do a flop, and he quickly stuffed his hands in his pockets, writing it off as a reaction to the rum.  
  
"The fire sure is glowing there," Ginny muttered to Harry, who snorted.  
  
"I doubt that fire will ever go out with Seamus's hormones," he whispered back.  
  
Lavender and Seamus finally broke apart, and Seamus swung an arm around his fiancÃ©'s shoulder, a huge smile on his face. "Do you mind if we go watch the sun set? It's a tradition."  
  
"Oh, don't send them off," Lavender said with a playful smack on his hand. She beamed at Ginny and Harry. "Why don't you come with us? It's certainly spectacular and we can catch up on things while waiting for it to happen. Seamus here has no concept of time, it's going to be at least another half hour before any colors start to show."  
  
Seamus looked extremely disappointed, and Harry felt for the man. "Er, Ginny and I were going to take a stroll around at the view. Maybe we'll join you later. Where will you be going?"  
  
Seamus sent Harry a grateful look. "I wouldn't recommend giving you directions, why don't we catch up with them later, love? They probably want to be alone."  
  
Harry blushed again, and Lavender smiled at them. "Yeah, you two go on and 'take a stroll'," she said, making it obvious she didn't really think they'd be doing such a thing.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes when they turned their backs. As soon as they were out of hearing distance, Ginny began to speak. "Do you wanna just stay here? This little brook is quite the charmer."  
  
"Seamus let me on the secret that he and Lavender do more than talk in this particular spot, so I'd advise against it," Harry said.  
  
"Oh!" Ginny shuddered. "I was sitting on the ground. Ugh! Well, do you want to go strolling around? I could do with a real conversation after hearing Lavender babble for so long. Tell me something intellectually stimulating, please."  
  
"Dean is coming tomorrow," Harry offered.  
  
Ginny groaned. "Parvati's coming with him, isn't she?"  
  
"I'd put my money on it."  
  
Ginny sighed. "Oh, well. At least if Lavender has Parvati, she won't drag me around with her, and I can spend more time with you. That way you'll have an excuse not to talk about your hormones with Dean and Seamus."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh!" Ginny said suddenly. "Harry, we need clothes."  
  
Harry looked down at his very clothed self, then eyed Ginny's sundress. "I think we're okay, Ginny," he said.  
  
"No, you prat. I mean, I don't have anything fancy enough to wear to this wedding, and I'm sure you didn't pack a tux, now did you?" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Not really."  
  
"Well, let's go then. With what they think we're doing, they won't expect us for quite some time."  
  
"Ginny!" Harry hissed. She wasn't supposed to talk about *that*.  
  
"Lavender told me the colors are white and lavender because she thought that would be *so cute*," Ginny said, mimicking Lavender's voice perfectly. "Come on, let's just apparate down to Dublin."  
  
Harry sighed. "I'm not saying that I'm looking forward to this, but okay. And, hey--" his eyes twinkled at her "--maybe we can stop by Will's pub."  
  
Ginny laughed, then pulled her wand out of her robes and twisted it with the right incantation. A teddy bear was sitting where Ginny had been a second before. Harry rolled his eyes and muttered something about being embarrassed, then picked up the teddy bear and apparated himself back to Dublin, hoping they didn't end up in the middle of a street or store or something.  
  
Luckily enough, he landed in an alley way behind a shop. Ginny quickly transfigured back into herself and swept her hands over her dress where it was crumpled. Harry was quite fascinated by this, but she stopped and grabbed his upper arm to pull him out of the alley. That rum was *really* getting on his nerves.  
  
"This looks okay," Ginny finally said after they'd been walking along the streets for awhile, searching for a formalwear shop. They stepped inside, and Ginny took control of the situation. She led him over to the dresses and began to pull out a few that she liked in her size.  
  
"Ginny, I should go get a tux," he said, eyeing the other side of the store where the men's clothing was.  
  
"Nonsense," Ginny said with a wave of her hand. "I want you to tell me which dress I look best in. Besides, I can do the same for you, and it's not like we don't have time."  
  
Harry reluctantly agreed and soon was pulled over to the dressing room where Ginny disappeared into. He was getting really annoyed with her.  
  
Ginny came out a second later with a white dress on. Harry raised his eyebrows at it; it came down to her ankles, and was long sleeved. Besides, the white made her skin look extra pale. She wrinkled her nose and then went back into the dressing room.  
  
The next dress was a violet one. It had spaghetti straps and showed way too much skin in Harry's opinion. He shook his head wildly.  
  
The next few dresses weren't any good either. A black one that showed too much leg, another purple one that was too dark of a shade, and a green one that looked the color of pea soup. Harry was beginning to get even more annoyed. Shopping was not one of his favorite things to do.  
  
Ginny came out once again. "Is those okay for your tastes?" she asked and spun around.  
  
Harry's jaw opened a little in surprise. He'd acknowledged that Ginny was a pretty girl before, but never thought seriously about it. However, there was now no word to describe her other than utterly gorgeous. It was a yellow dress with spaghetti straps that he found he didn't find so much more. He also didn't mind that it came mid-thigh. The shade of yellow made her skin glow, and she looked less pale than usual. It brought out the blonde in her hair, making it much lighter than usual and very appealing; especially the way it tumbled down on her shoulders.  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything?" Ginny asked after a moment. "It's ugly, isn't it? Yellow is *not* my color . . ."  
  
"It's gorgeous," Harry blurted out. He blushed bright red at his blubbering words.  
  
Ginny looked shyly at him. "Really?"  
  
Harry cleared his throat. "I mean, it looks good. It's, er, better than the others. Very, er, nice. You know?"  
  
Ginny grinned at him. "Then we'll get this one."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
AN: LoL! Loved the reviews. Sorry this took so long, I've been distracted with various other fics lately. I hope you like this one, I wasn't too sure about the last scene when they're at the formalwear store. Tell me if you think I'm pushing Harry's feelings on too strong. (Have I mentioned I love feedback by the way? *smiles angelically and hopes that she spelled that word right but probably didn't because it doesn't look right*)  
  
~Haley 


	5. A Wedding to Remember

Ginny was far from being a girly girl who giggled and whispered her way through school. She just wasn't like that. But then . . . she had never been to a wedding before.  
  
Dean and Parvati hadn't arrived until very late the night before, and Parvati had joined Lavender and Ginny in the girls' bedroom for a slumber party, and, to her great surprise, Ginny had actually had *fun*. She had enjoyed discussing sex, makeup, boys, etc. etc . . . She had even, God forbid, liked the giggling.  
  
They didn't get to sleep in too late because the wedding was at one in the afternoon. So they rolled themselves out of bed around ten and began working on Lavender. Every stroke of makeup had to be absolutely faultless, and every strand of hair had to be blow dried and brushed straight in order to accomplish the execellence Lavender demanded. Once they had achieved perfection in these categories, they then began to work at helping Lavender into her wedding dress.  
  
Lavender had a very slim frame, so she had chosen right in a form fitting dress. It hugged her neck in a halter, and flattered her curves perfectly. Embroidered flowers covered the entire gown, and Lavender had baby's breath entwined in a headband, accentuating her hair beautifully. White, elbow- length gloves covered her hands, and she oozed elegance and class. With her lips looking full from gloss and lipstick, and her razor sharp cheekbones in full glory, she was, in fact, even more beautiful than she'd ever looked before in her life. Parvati and Ginny were very proud of their masterpiece.  
  
After they were sure Lavender had all of the necessities, and there were no flaws whatsoever in her entire appearance, Ginny was finally allotted time to get ready herself. She retreated to the guest bedroom she'd been staying in and took a quick shower. In the middle of the summer, in a non-air conditioned room with three girls, a blow dryer, and press powder, it could get pretty hot and sweaty.  
  
Ginny toweled herself off, then made an effort to towel dry as much of her hair as she could. She realized she wouldn't have enough time to get dressed and apply the essentials, and did a quick spell to make her hair shine and curl perfectly. She wrapped it in a ponytail to keep it out of her eyes, then rushed into the bedroom to slip the yellow dress on. She smiled in satisfaction to herself as she felt the silky material caress her skin. She had seen the look in Harry's eyes when she put it on, and she was sure that she looked good in it. More than good, in fact, if it got Harry Potter to notice her.  
  
Ginny's smile turned into a grin and she let out a little squeal in excitement. She was going to see Lavender get married! She rushed into the bathroom to quickly apply her makeup with another spell that she'd been taught by her peers at Hogwarts. Quite a handy one, she thought, if she did say so herself.  
  
She heard a knock on her door and was relieved that she had finally just finished. When she flung open the door, she wasn't at all surprised to see Parvati there, looking nervous.  
  
"Do I look alright?" Parvati asked, twirling around. Ginny had seen the bride's maid dresses, but never on a live model. It was lavender with an empire waist; as slinky and form fitting as the wedding dress was but with long sleeves that were sheer and a lighter shade of purple. Along the waistline were clusters of purple jewels that sparkled and brought attention to Parvati's rather small chest. Her hair was in a loose French twist, and little tendrils had been curled around her face.  
  
Ginny's eyes softened. "Oh, Parvati, you look lovely," she whispered. It was amazing how one night could have altered her relationship with Parvati and Lavender so drastically. Hermione had spent seven years with the girls, but Ginny knew they'd never been more than acquaintances.  
  
"Oh, and so do you," Parvati returned. She nodded approvingly. "You'll turn more than a few heads tonight."  
  
Ginny's smile grew prouder and she stood up a bit straighter. "I hope so," she said eagerly. Honestly, she had never worn anything as short and revealing before, and her stomach was a bit queasy with nerves.  
  
"Anyway, you'd better get outside. The men set the chairs up earlier, so you can't miss it. I'll see you at the reception."  
  
Ginny nodded and waved a little as Parvati went back into Lavender's room. Then she used her wand to fix her hair. She tied it in a simple half ponytail because it got it out of her face while letting it tumble endearingly down her shoulders. Then she set out in search of Harry. If he left her behind to sit with smelly old ladies with tissues in their purse for a reason, she would skin him alive.  
  
Harry, however, was waiting just outside the door, chatting with Dean and Seamus about nothing in particular. She cleared her throat, making her presence known.  
  
"Wow!" Dean crowed, looking her up and down. "You went and filled out. That dress is *hot*."  
  
Ginny beamed at him. "Thanks," she said shyly. Dean and Seamus had always been the lady's men, and, though she had no attraction to either, it flattered her to have him tell her she was good looking.  
  
Harry was giving her a look she couldn't quite figure out. "Are you okay, Harry?"  
  
"Fine," Harry answered shortly, barely opening his mouth.  
  
Ginny frowned at him, a bit put off by his reaction. "Alright then. I guess I'll go get a seat." With that she spun around and walked determinedly towards the path that lead to a field not too far from the house, where the ceremony was taking place.  
  
A few seconds later Harry grabbed her arm from behind, and she was secretly glad that he'd followed her. "You didn't turn into one of them then?" he asked with a suspicious look.  
  
"I've come close," Ginny admitted with a sigh. She began to walk forward again, and Harry strayed along beside her. "I enjoy the company and all, but, honestly, I like it better when it's just you and me."  
  
"Me too," Harry said quietly.  
  
Ginny began to blush as she realized what she'd said. "I didn't mean it that way! I meant . . . I've always wanted to be your friend, and you always ignored me . . . but now you're not ignoring me, and I'm getting to know the real you, the one that Ron and Hermione know. I've found that I enjoy your company more than most people's."  
  
Harry nodded. "I know what you mean. I've known you for six years, but I haven't *known* you," he amended.  
  
Ginny laughed. "Exactly!" She looked around the swarm of white fold out chairs and then chose one in a back corner. "I don't know anybody else around here," she explained, sending a wary look to those already seated.  
  
Harry shook his head in mirth and perched himself beside her. "We're leaving Ireland tomorrow," he said quietly.  
  
Ginny sighed. "I know. It seems like forever ago when I snuck into your bag," she said. "Do you know where we'll go next?"  
  
"I want to go to Athens," Harry said without hesitation.  
  
Ginny felt her heart constrict. "Not yet!" she said a bit too harshly. "Please . . . let's just enjoy this pretend holiday for a little while longer."  
  
"What if he gets away while we're enjoying ourselves, Gin?" Harry demanded.  
  
"What if you die and I only knew you for two weeks?" Ginny countered. She placed a small hand on his thigh. "I've always wanted to go to France. You never know, he could be hiding out there . . ."  
  
Harry snorted. "Sorry, it's just hard to picture Voldemort sipping tea and glancing at a newspaper on a bench outside of a cafe."  
  
Ginny decided to stay serious, and not get dragged into a sarcastic banter between her and Harry. "I want to go to France," she repeated. "We don't even have to stay that long. I've just always wanted to visit Paris . . ."  
  
"Hmm . . ." Harry considered. He grinned at her. "Well, Ron did mention they have something called the Moulin Rouge there . . ."  
  
Ginny laughed and shook her head sadly at him. "So, we can go?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"A week tops," Harry said, smiling back at her.  
  
"Oh, Harry, thank you!" Ginny burst out. She quickly gathered him in a hug, and felt him tense up underneath her. She rolled her eyes and let go. Harry was giving her a guarded look.  
  
"Oh, look, Seamus is coming," Ginny said suddenly when the sight of Seamus caught her eye. "The wedding will start any second." She sighed. "Isn't this just so . . . romantic? I've never been to a wedding before."  
  
"Neither have I," Harry admitted. Ginny watched his profile as he turned to wave at Seamus, and a smile crept up her face. Harry hadn't experienced many things as common as weddings, and though he was trying to be manly, he was definitely alert and not at all unhappy to be there. She giggled and he turned around sharply to see what had caused it. He must have had a suspicion that it was he she was laughing at. She gave him an innocent smile.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry rolled his eyes inwardly at Ginny, and turned back to the carpet that had been laid as an aisle down the grass where Lavender would make her way through. Seamus currently looked rather sick to his stomach, and Harry sent him a grim smile. Seamus caught it and mock saluted him back, as if he were walking the death plank. Harry smirked, then turned his attention back to Ginny. He caught her staring, though she did glance away quickly, and a blush was creeping up her cheeks. Harry found he rather enjoyed the blush.  
  
"Did all go well this morning?" he asked, trying to make light conversation.  
  
Ginny nodded eagerly. "Perfectly! Though, I didn't get much time to myself. I'll freshen up before the reception -- nobody will notice my tousled hair now, they're too focused on the actual ceremony. And, oh--" Ginny broke off in a sigh as she settled her eyes where Seamus had finally stopped. A trellis had been set up, so thick with lavenders that you could hardly see the wood support. Petals of all different shades of purple had been scattered underneath it, and over the two kneelers. Harry smiled to himself at the look on her face, feeling immensely proud that he had helped put it all together.  
  
"It's beautiful," Ginny finally breathed. She let out another sigh and sat back in her seat. "Oh, Lavender will be so happy. Nothing can ruin this."  
  
A light music began to permeate the breeze, and Harry turned his head in the general direction to see a piano and several instruments had been set up off to the side. The wedding march began to play, and all heads turned to watch the bride walk down the aisle. Harry noticed fleetingly that Seamus looked even more sick now, though there was a smile on his face. Dean looked ready to burst out laughing, and Harry wondered what Lavender would do if he did.  
  
Ginny put a hand on his shoulder and nudged him, so he turned back to see that an adorable little girl was making her way out of a tent that had been set up for the privacy of the bride. The little girl also had a multitude of purple petals, and she spread them perfectly, scattering a few here and there, creating a trail that Lavender herself couldn't have done better.  
  
Next came a girl that Harry recognized as Padma after a moment of contemplation. He blushed slightly at the memory, and let his eyes swoop appreciatively over Padma's attire. The slinky dress certainly showed off all she had, without showing too much skin.  
  
Parvati came out in the dress next, but out of respect for Dean, he let his eyes pass quickly over her and turned to the tent flaps. The music began to become louder and faster, and suddenly the two flaps were pulled aside by little girls in identical dark purple dresses. Out stepped Lavender, looking graceful and utterly gorgeous in her wedding dress. Harry turned around to look at Seamus, and found that the sick look was replaced with a sappy one. Harry chuckled to himself and shook his head. Seamus, of all people.  
  
"Shut up," Ginny hissed in his ear, and pinched him hard with the hand still on his back. She then moved it away and turned around to watch Lavender's descent.  
  
The ceremony was nothing less than perfect. That is, until the priest ordered the ring bearer to present the rings. Because, you see, at that moment something dropped into Ginny's lap, and an owl from above let out a painfully loud screech. Everyone shot their head up to see, but Harry was more occupied with what the owl had given Ginny.  
  
"A Howler," Ginny whispered frantically. "What am I going to do, Harry? Such *awful* timing! Oh, and if it's from Mum . . ." Ginny ended in a moan.  
  
The wedding began to continue where it left off, but Ginny's letter was becoming a shade of red Harry never imagined could exist. He picked it up off of Ginny's lap and stood up. "Run!" he hissed at Ginny, and took her arm to drag her across the field as far and fast as they could go, not caring about everyone turning to stare at the two.  
  
Alas, they did not run fast enough. An explosion sounded, and Ginny and Harry were both knocked off their feet. Everyone at the wedding was staring in odd curiosity, and whispers began to break out. Before anyone could say much, however, a projection of Mrs. Weasley, red faced and with narrowed eyes, appeared where the letter had combusted from the inside.  
  
"Scarlet woman!" Mrs. Weasley's voice boomed. Harry buried his head in his hands, and couldn't bear to bring his eyes to Ginny. "That's what you are, Ginny, a scarlet woman! I never raised you to run off with a boy, one with whom I think of as a son. Your family members are turning in their graves over you, all because of the . . . the despicable manners you are displaying. If I knew where you were, I'd Apparate over and drag you back by your ears! You're sixteen, Ginny, and Harry is only seventeen. You're not even married! An affair to end my days, I tell you. I about had a heart attack when Ron told me the news. He assured me you were safe, but I understand perfectly how safe you are, what with Harry protecting you and all. Mark my words, neither of you are welcome into my home any longer, I will not having you shame your father anymore. May you both regret and feel guilt over the burden you have laid on his shoulders."  
  
The short message ended abruptly, and a silence echoed as Harry felt eyes glued to his and Ginny's backs. He finally uncovered his eyes and looked to see Ginny, a miserable expression on her face.  
  
"If I wasn't ruined before, I sure am now," she whispered to Harry with a small smile and a jerk of her head backwards. "This will leak out in no time . . ."  
  
Harry felt his heart fill with guilt, and he stood up. He held out his hands to help her up as well. "Do you want to go back to the ceremony and reception, or go somewhere quiet where we can send a Howler just as nasty back."  
  
Ginny shook her head. "No, Mum didn't mean anything by it."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. "Ginny, she just disowned you."  
  
"Ron doesn't know the full details, so why would he tell Mum? If he told her about the note I wrote, and that you hadn't sent me back yet, I'm not surprised of the conclusions she's drawn," Ginny said.  
  
"Well, we can let her keep thinking that way until we get back," Harry said firmly. He ignored the brief look of pain that crossed Ginny's face, and changed the subject. "Do you want to leave?"  
  
Ginny took a second to answer, then finally shook her head. "No. I'm too proud to leave, even though Lavender will probably murder me for ruining her perfect day."  
  
* * * * *  
  
As a matter of fact, Lavender ended up happier than ever. Because the Howler involved Harry Potter and a possible lover, the news swooped over wedding, and it was broadcast over the Wizarding Wireless Network. It was all over the Wizarding Television, and the Daily Prophet was interviewing everyone they could get their hands on. All of this only a little bit after the reception had started.  
  
Ginny stayed hidden in Harry's shadow, completely mortified. She hated being in the spotlight, especially when the people trying to interview her would twist her words beyond recognition.  
  
"This is a real bugger," she muttered to herself as she sipped at her drink.  
  
Harry nodded. "I'm sorry," he began, his voice laced with guilt.  
  
Ginny put a finger on his lips and he stopped talking, looking wide eyed at her. "Don't feel so guilty, Harry," she commanded, pulling her finger away and ignoring the pleasurable shivers that ran across her skin as the little hairs rose in goose bumps. "It's not your fault Mum has such bad timing. Or could it be our owl's fault? I'm sure Mum would be mortified had she known what would happen."  
  
"As I'm sure she's going to," Harry said. "After that display, I've learned to open a Howler immediately. Is that what always happens when it explodes, or was your mum particularly angry?"  
  
"Both, most likely," Ginny answered.  
  
"Hey, you two," a new voice broke in. Dean Thomas was grinning at them with his arm slung over Parvati's shoulder. "Why aren't you dancing? Get down and dirty -- give Witch Weekly something to put in next week's issue."  
  
"You are so lucky," Parvati added. "When my mother sends me a Howler, I never get to be slathered over all of the important magazines."  
  
"I'd gladly trade places," Ginny muttered to Harry. He gave her a small smile. "Er . . . we'll probably be leaving soon."  
  
"Don't go yet," Dean said. He winked at Harry. "There's a crowd of beautiful women who have shown up just for you, Harry. I tried to tell them you were taken, but they won't listen."  
  
Ginny began to stir her drink again, feeling infinitely uncomfortable.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked, a bit of interest in his voice that shocked Ginny. She snapped her eyes up to see he was more curious than his voice let on.  
  
"Harry, get me a drink," she said suddenly, interrupting them. Dean and Parvati sent her and understanding look that she loathed, but Harry was, luckily, too dense to figure out why she had interrupted so abruptly.  
  
"You have one right there," he pointed out, a little annoyed.  
  
"I want something with alcohol in it," Ginny pressed.  
  
"You're too young," he said firmly.  
  
"I am not!" Ginny cried. "I'm not even a year younger than you, Harry! And, besides, you let me get some at that pub."  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry. I should be taking better care of you," Harry answered patiently. "I don't even know why I let you come along with me in the first place."  
  
"Because I deserve a chance at Voldemort just as much as you do," Ginny hissed. "I'm the only thing keeping you from throwing yourself at him like an idiot, and you know it too."  
  
Harry glared at her. "Don't look so proud, just because you look sexy in that dress doesn't mean you're the only thing keeping me level-headed."  
  
Harry stood up with his last words and walked away, his shoulders tense and anger radiating from him. Ginny 'hmphed', and slunk back in her chair. She realized too late that Parvati and Dean had been listening to their row.  
  
"Sod off," she growled at them.  
  
Parvati gave Dean a look, then sat down where Harry had as Dean walked away. "He's dense," she observed after a few moments of silence.  
  
"I just want to be alone," Ginny said in a strained voice to Parvati.  
  
Parvati shrugged. "Sure, Ginny." She stood up and straightened her dress. "Oh, I just wanted to tell you that his comment about you in that dress was a definite compliment."  
  
Ginny pondered this as Parvati walked gracefully away. She found that thinking about it confused her, so she stood up to get herself something with alcohol. That pleasant buzz that had entered her head after the drink at the pub was exactly what she needed right now. In the morning she'd make up with Harry. He was just tense because of the Howler, and so was she.  
  
Ginny placed an order to the bartender, and leaned against the counter to observe the party as she waited. She was shocked to see Harry nearby, surrounded by positively gorgeous girls who were all smiling adoringly at him. She felt pain prick at her heart and strained her ears to listen.  
  
". . . together?" a blonde asked with a cheeky grin at Harry.  
  
Harry shook his head forcefully, showing he had a very strong opinion on the matter. "No, not at all. She's my best friend's little sister."  
  
The various women nodded in understanding, and one spoke up. "Why is she with you on a holiday, then?" she challenged.  
  
"She's had a crush on me for years," Harry answered. "I didn't want to be cruel and tell her no when she asked to come along. It would have broken her heart."  
  
"Awws" now came from the tramps.  
  
Ginny felt herself become sick, and she whirled around in shock when the bartender tapped her shoulder to get her attention. She downed the drink he'd placed in front of her, then slammed it down in front of him. "Give me a shot of something," she said in a voice that warned him not to deny her wishes. "The strongest thing you've got."  
  
Ginny turned back to Harry while she waited, and felt anger invade her bloodstream. This was the type of stunt Dean would pull, but not Harry. He was outright lying about their situation to get these girls into bed! Ginny felt her stomach convulse, and her eyes began to hurt. Not from unshed tears, but from the lighting, Ginny assured herself. She turned around just as the waiter set down a shot glass.  
  
She picked it up and threw her head back before pouring the content down her throat. A fiery path from her throat to her stomach made her want to throw up, but she ignored it and motioned for another.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
AN: I hope that Harry and the "tramps" didn't seem too artificial. I obviously needed it for plot purposes, and I want to make it clear that Harry *is* 18 and interested in girls. Perhaps not as much as Ron . . . but . . . ;)  
  
Also, someone reviewed for the last chapter and I just forgot the name. (I had it on a sticky note by my computer, but it must have fallen off.) Anyway, I realized that you're right -- the wedding would have been wizard style, and maybe dresses weren't appropriate. Yet, correct me if I'm wrong, have they ever specifically said that Lavender wasn't Muggle-born? We're going to pretend, for the sake of my mistake, that she is, and wanted a traditional Muggle wedding.  
  
Reviews inspire! 


	6. Pissed Beyond Reason

AN: Remember, pissed means drunk in England. Also, you who wanted Ginny to slap Harry . . . don't worry, he's got it bad this chapter:)  
  
Also, can we pretend when Ginny's talking she has a drunken, slurring tone? I'm not very good at writing it, and I know sometimes it's frustrating to read. But just know she is *really* drunk.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry was having a blast. All through his years he'd had admiring girls, but never as gorgeous as the ones surrounding him now. They were laughing with him, talking, and not a moment had passed with his arm free of a perfectly manicured hand. Of course, not much of what they said was the least bit intellectual . . . but, god, they were hot.  
  
"I've read your biography, like, a million times," a blonde was gushing. "It's just so amazing that you defeated You-Know-Who in only your sixth year at . . . Warthog, is it?"  
  
"Hogwarts," Harry corrected a bit haughtily. He was talking to a bimbo simply so that no one would interrogate him about Voldemort or even bring him up. The girls went on fighting over who had read his biography the most, and Harry began to get bored. He scanned the dance floor absent- mindedly, but snapped into consciousness when he spotted Ginny. She was looking quite sensual, grinding against a guy Harry'd never seen before.  
  
Without even a good-by to the girls, he broke away, his gaze intent upon Ginny Weasley. The women called out to him, but he ignored them and carried on obliviously. He finally reached Ginny, and snapped her arm so that she jerked away from the guy and was facing him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Harry demanded.  
  
Ginny yanked her arm out of his grasp and stumbled slightly. The man she had been "dancing" with caught her. Harry sent him a death glare, and Ginny was quickly released.  
  
"Hi, Harry," Ginny said cheerfully. "This is my new friend. Er . . . whassir name 'gain?"  
  
"You're pissed," Harry observed, disbelieving.  
  
"I am not!" Ginny cried out indignantly. "And leave me alone, I want to dance with . . . *him*!" Ginny jerked her thumb behind at the grinding man since she couldn't remember his name.  
  
Harry responded by grabbing her arm again and pulling her away from the crowd. After they had reached a dark hallway where the sounds of the party were quite distant, Ginny finally managed to pull away from his strong grip.  
  
"You're acting like Ron," Ginny said, rubbing her arm with a wounded look directed towards Harry.  
  
"Really? Well you're acting like a drunken whore," Harry retaliated. "Whatever made you think--"  
  
"I don't need this from you," Ginny interrupted defiantly. "In fact, I want to go home. You are such an asshole!"  
  
"Why? Because I dragged you away from Prince Charming?" Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, because you told everyone that I was just Ron's little sister!" Ginny paused and her eyes began to water up quite noticeably. "I thought you actually cared about . . . about *me*, Ginny; not that pesky younger sibling. I thought we were friends, that we were connecting."  
  
Harry's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach while she uttered these words, and a tense silence filled the air. "You weren't supposed to hear that," he finally offered weakly.  
  
This seemed to make Ginny more angry than hurt. "What? So you make it a daily occurrence to tell people I'm only on holiday with you because I have a stupid, silly little crush on you? It never made it through your thick scull that you could just tell them that we're friends? You never seemed like the type who cared about what people think. I guess I'm just so gruesome you can't even tell a flock of bimbos that we're *friends*."  
  
Ginny made a move to leave, but Harry put a stopping hand on her arm. "Ginny, I didn't mean it. You are my friend." He paused and seemed to be fighting a battle with himself. "I care about you," he finally muttered. Then added, "As Ginny Weasley, my friend first, Ron's pesky sister last."  
  
"Well you're bloody amazing at showing it!" Ginny bit back sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry said with a sigh. "I was mad and--"  
  
"I don't want to hear it. I just want to go home." Ginny cut in. Tears suddenly spilled out of her tyes and tumbled silently down her cheeks. "I hate that my mother thinks I'm some kind of slut. And you won't even let me tell her why I'm with you! I know you want to keep it low -- because you're ashamed of your own behavior. And-and now all of the magazines will be talking about me, and my reputation will be ruined, and you don't even seem to care."  
  
Harry awkwardly put his arms around her, and held her close in a hug that he hoped was comforting enough for her. "I'm sorry," he murmured into her hair. "It's just . . . I grew up for eleven years without love or warmth or care. I still don't know how to voice my feelings because I don't understand having them. It just frustrates me not being able to figure out what I'm feeling or why I'm feeling it, and sometimes I just close up because it's too much to deal with."  
  
Ginny sniffled, and moved her head from his shoulder to look at him. "You must be getting better at understanding if you can admit all that," she said softly.  
  
Harry nodded, and Ginny told him through her eyes that he was forgiven. After that issue was over with, though, he noticed that Ginny wasn't that far from his face. A blush crept up his cheeks as his senses began to become overloaded with her. He was about to push her away, but she put a hand at the back of his neck and began to pull his head down further, towards her. He let out a sharp breath, shocked at her daring, and felt himself enter an entirely new world of sensation. Her lips were soft and smooth against his, and she wasted no time in running her tongue lightly across his bottom lip. Glad to oblige, he thrust his tongue inside of her mouth and they began a dance that was almost painful, it was so gentle.  
  
Then Ginny broke away suddenly. Her face was slightly green, and Harry backed a little bit away, realizing what she was about to do. She then leaned forward and began to throw up. Harry moved behind her and pulled her hair away, feeling a sense of over-protectiveness in the grossest of situations. His brain was still slightly fuzzy from the kiss they'd just shared and he was even more confused about her. She was one of those unpredictable people, and once he thought he had her figured out, she'd do something like kiss him and turn his world upside down again.  
  
When she was finally done, she let out a moan and sunk to the floor. Harry pulled her head so that she was resting on his lap, and soon she fell asleep, looking a little pale. Harry just hoped that that was the last of her vomiting. He also hoped the janitor didn't mind the mess she'd made. Thinking of this, he brought a hand underneath her knees so that he had a better grip on her, and picked her up. She snuggled against his chest as he carried her farther away from the party, and down the village street to Seamus' house so that he could put her to bed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ginny had been having a pleasant dream. She couldn't remember it sure, but she knew it had been pleasant. Therefore, she was a bit disconcerted when someone stumbling on the end of her bed and cursing quite loudly awoke her. She snapped her eyes open in annoyance. She decided not to comment once she realized it was only Harry and that he was holding a tray of coffee and breakfast.  
  
"This will help with the headache," he said, offering the hot black liquid to her.  
  
Ginny took it gratefully from him and took small sips of it, blowing every once and awhile to cool it. "What happened?" she groaned after a moment. She felt horrible. Her limbs ached, her throat had a nasty taste that kept rising up into her mouth, and her head felt like somebody was hitting her repeatedly with something very hard and solid.  
  
Harry gave her a sympathetic look. "You got pissed," he informed her.  
  
Ginny groaned again and made an unhesitating resolve to stay away from alcohol for the rest of her life. "Isn't there a spell to fix it?" she demanded impatiently when it was apparent that Harry wasn't going to say anymore.  
  
Harry shrugged. "How should I know? I'm not idiotic enough to get myself drunk."  
  
"Are you calling me an idiot?" Ginny asked; her tone dangerously sweet.  
  
"No, I'm calling what you did idiotic. There's a difference," Harry said hastily, not wanting to start another row.  
  
Ginny decided to drop the subject. A sudden thought struck her. "I didn't do anything . . . embarrassing, did I?" she asked hopefully, remembering the amusing times her brothers had come home pissed.  
  
Harry blushed slightly and looked down at his hands. "How much do you remember?" he asked after a moment.  
  
Ginny ignored her headache as she racked her brain for memories. "Er . . . oh! I remember you and your whores!" With that, Ginny took the rest of her coffee and poured it onto Harry's lap.  
  
Harry let out a few swear words and jumped up. "Ginny!" he bellowed. "We already worked that out!"  
  
Ginny looked up expectantly at him.  
  
Harry had his eyes clutched shut in pain, and he began to pull down his trousers. Ginny shrieked and covered her eyes.  
  
"Stop being such a baby and go get me some ice," he commanded.  
  
Ginny kept her eyes firmly shut until her back was turned to him, then ran out of the room and raced down the stairs. She came into the kitchen and flew the freezer open to grab a handful of ice.  
  
"What are you rushing for?" Parvati asked.  
  
Ginny hadn't thought to check for people and was startled enough to drop the ice when she heard the unexpected voice. "Oh, shit," she cursed, and began to pick it up. "I got mad at Harry and poured coffee on his lap."  
  
Parvati laughed, and Ginny shot her a glare that told her it was not so funny.  
  
"What did he do?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Too complicated to explain," Ginny said quickly. She held up the ice as an excuse and rushed back to her bedroom where Harry was sitting. She shut her eyes in haste when she realized he wasn't wearing anything, and shoved the ice towards him. It was taken from her hand, and she heard Harry hiss in pain.  
  
"Sorry," Ginny offered weakly as she sat down next to him. Harry didn't answer. "Did we really make up?"  
  
"Yes," Harry answered shortly.  
  
"Then tell me again," Ginny said. "I can't remember a thing."  
  
"I said I was sorry, and you forgave me."  
  
Ginny snorted. "Harry, I know myself well enough to know that I wouldn't forgive you that easily. What you said really hurt."  
  
"Look, I don't particularly feel like getting deep and intellectual with you again," Harry said abruptly. "Just leave it at I'm sorry, and you forgive me."  
  
Ginny sighed, but she nodded along since she felt guilty for causing him so much pain. Sometimes she really wished she would think before she acted.  
  
She heard a mutter from beside her and recognized it as a laundry spell. After a few rustlings and squeak of the springs assured her that Harry was once again fully clothed, she opened her eyes.  
  
"When are we leaving?" she said pleasantly, showing him that she had already forgotten about what he'd said last night. She wished she could have heard what he'd said the night before, but figured it would come back to her eventually.  
  
"As soon as possible," Harry answered. "The sooner we get to France, the sooner we can leave."  
  
"Don't be that way. I'm sure you'll love it," Ginny assured him. She sat up and grabbed her wand so that she could begin packing.  
  
"I don't care about a holiday, Ginny," Harry said.  
  
"At least you're openly admitting that we're only here for Voldemort," Ginny said bitterly.  
  
Harry looked about to reply, but just then the door was flung open and Dean stood there, a huge smile plastered on his face. "Guess who made front page?"  
  
"Dean--" Harry began, but Dean had already tossed the newspaper to Ginny. She opened it up to reveal a huge picture of her and Harry sitting at a table from the reception. She let out a moan, but began to read anyway.  
  
'Dublin, Ireland; Jennifer Thinawig. Yesterday afternoon, a beautiful wedding was taking place. The bride and groom, Lavender Brown-Finnigan and Seamus Finnigan, had just recited their vows when an explosion took place. The tranquil crowd seated in the audience all turned to the sound to witness a sight quite unbelievable. Up a little hill on the ground sat Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter, knocked over with skid marks and smoke surrounding them. A figure of a rather plump, red haired woman rose above the smoke to give the two teenagers a message no one will soon forget.  
  
Apparently, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter ran off together after their school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Weasley's mother was not at all pleased with the affair, and sent a Howler to inform the two that they were unwelcome in her household, and that their relatives were turning over in their graves. The Emerald Isle News was lucky enough to stay for the reception and make quite a few observations, as well as interview many about the two.  
  
The two were rather cozy in a quiet corner of the village hall where the reception was taking place. Parvati Patil and Dean Thomas went for a quiet chat with the two, which ended up in a seething row between the two lovers. Patil was kind enough to fill us in. "As you know, Harry [Potter] killed You-Know-Who in our sixth year. From what I heard, he and Ginny [Weasley] are looking for Him."  
  
"Nutters, I tell you," Dean Thomas was kind enough to add. "They seem to think that You-Know-Who is still alive, and are looking for revenge . . ."  
  
Is the Dark Lord still alive? Everyone's reply would have been 'no' had they been asked, but it looks as if Harry Potter has different ideas. Should we ignore his intuitions? This reporter is certain that if Potter thinks You-Know-Who is still alive, then it's true. Who else has a connection but him?  
  
So, readers, I suggest you live on the edge, and rid yourself of the comfort you've found since the defeat in '97. The Dark Lord is still alive and haunting. Unless our hero, The Boy Who Lived, can find and destroy this maniac once again, no one is safe."  
  
Harry glared at Dean as soon as he'd finished reading. "You told a reporter what we were discussing?" he asked extremely calmly. Ginny could feel the anger radiating off of him and put a hand on his leg to keep him from lunging at Dean.  
  
Dean looked uncomfortable as he shuffled his feet. "Well . . . they asked and I answered. I didn't know it was private."  
  
"You didn't know it was private?" Harry laughed bitterly. "Dean, because of you the whole wizarding world is going to rise up in panic. You had no idea what Ginny and I were talking about and just assumed. I *know* that Voldemort is dead, I *know* that I defeated him."  
  
"Then what was the talk of revenge?" Dean asked curiously.  
  
"Dean, just get out," Ginny sighed. She stood up and gave the boy a menacing look. He quickly scattered from the room and Ginny turned around to look at Harry. He had his head in his hands and was slumped over in defeat. Ginny sat beside him and put her arms around him, letting his head rest on her chest in comfort as she stroked his back.  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Ginny murmured to him.  
  
Harry sighed and extracted himself from her arms. "I know," Harry said, surprising her. She had been sure he would find away to blame this all on himself. "I'm sorry about what they said about you though . . ." Ah, there was the guilt.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Ginny assured him. "If anything, I can just get a job at the Moulin Rouge while we're in Paris."  
  
Harry snorted with laughter, and Ginny took pleasure in that she'd gotten him to smile. "You want to get out of here?"  
  
Harry sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I do. Let me go pack, and we'll leave for Paris."  
  
About ten minutes later, after they were packed, Ginny and Harry went down to say their good-byes to Seamus and Lavender. Neither quite felt like talking to Parvati and had had enough of Dean. Luckily, the two seemed to have disappeared.  
  
Lavender hugged Ginny tightly. "It wouldn't have been the same without you," she said, grinning madly. "I'm so glad Seamus ran into you in Dublin."  
  
"So am I," Ginny returned. She made a noise in the back of her throat when the pain in her head became overwhelming for a second.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lavender asked worriedly.  
  
"Just a headache," Ginny said with a grim smile.  
  
Lavender rolled her eyes and pulled out her wand. "Don't worry, Seamus comes home drunk so many times I know this spell by heart." She let out a few words, and pointed her wand at Ginny's forehead. Sparks flew from the end of her wand, and the headache that had been so plaguing had disappeared.  
  
"Thank you," Ginny beamed at Lavender. "I was wondering how I could concentrate on transfiguring."  
  
"Do you need the spell?" Lavender offered.  
  
"No, I'm never getting drunk again, I assure you."  
  
Lavender laughed and patted her on the back as she turned around to get Harry from Seamus. The two had gotten to the point where they were just waiting for the girls to finish. Ginny motioned for Harry to follow her and went back up the stairs and to their bedroom where their luggage was packed inside of a single backpack. Ginny transfigured herself quickly, and was aware of Harry picking her up and stuffing her in the backpack. A second later she felt a lurch and concentrated deeply on staying a book. Then she was once again pulled out of the bag.  
  
She let her concentration falter and fell to the ground in her human form. She brushed her pants off and stood up, trying to stay dignified. She looked around to see that Harry had Apparated to a dark alley. "You did take us to Paris, right?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"To my deepest unpleasantness," Harry retorted a bit sarcastically. Ginny had noticed that he wasn't exactly perky after Apparating, and she felt a little guilty for this. Surely traveling with her in tow wasn't helping matters.  
  
Before Ginny could say anything else, however, the air surrounding them filled with familiar 'popping' sounds. Both she and Harry were startled, and they spun to lay eyes upon cloaked figures for a split second before they were stunned and bound. 


	7. Black

Memories blurred together while Ginny was in the black, black room. Terrified of the dark, she cowered in a corner and retreated to her thoughts, wanting to think away the horrible situation. She didn't remember anything after seeing the cloaked figures, and Harry was nowhere to be found. This was the scariest of all, and she didn't let herself think about it. In fact, she wasn't letting herself think of anything. Eventually the blank state of consciousness led to meditation. She wanted to be out of the dark so badly that it happened for her; she buried herself in her memories, and they washed over her almost uncontrollably.  
  
The time seemed to pass dreadfully slowly, but eventually she was snapped out of her state of mind. Somebody was shaking her harshly, and she slowly opened her eyes. It was a Death Eater. She shrugged away and cornered herself against the wall, wanting to stay as far away as possible.  
  
"I really don't want to deal with you," the figure said in an annoyed, masculine voice. "Just get up and come with me."  
  
Ginny slid farther away from him, just staring, eyes wide and terrified.  
  
"Are you daft?" he demanded. "Or just slow?"  
  
Ginny waited a few seconds before speaking. "Where's Harry?" she asked desperately, her voice cracking slightly.  
  
"Harry? I don't know who you are, and I don't know who you're talking about. I'm just doing my job. Now would you kindly follow me so that I can take you to the interrogation room?" he asked in a voice that implied his patience was not to be tested.  
  
"Interrogation room?" Ginny echoed, her voice sounding a bit fearful in her own ears.  
  
"Relax," he said calmly, sensing the fear, "just some routine questions that we have to ask everyone."  
  
Ginny knew her eyes were widening and that she must be screaming fear, especially to someone as trained as a Death Eater, and she tried to push this feeling away. She was strong; she would not be broken. If tortured in this interrogation room she would not cry, beg for mercy, or show any emotion whatsoever. She would not give them the satisfaction.  
  
With this cleared up for herself, Ginny stiffened her shoulders and stood up carefully. She felt a bit tipsy, and wondered if they'd injected anything into her bloodstream. The Death Eater offered his arm, but she shoved it away with a glare. She would not accept help from such . . . *filth*.  
  
Eventually the Death Eater began to walk ahead of her, and led her down twisting rooms until they arrived at one that must have been the interrogation room. He muttered a spell that she couldn't decipher, and the door swung open in response.  
  
Ginny took a step inside and felt her heart beat race up at the figure before her. His eyes melted into hers, and she launched herself into his arms.  
  
"They didn't kill you?" she whispered against his chest as he stroked her back.  
  
He laid his cheek to rest on top of her head. "Why would they?" he asked.  
  
Ginny pulled away in a bit of a shock. "Because they're Death Eaters, Harry!"  
  
"Death Eaters?" the man who had led her there snorted. He shook his head and left the room, mumbling under his breath, "Ridiculous foreigners."  
  
Ginny chose to ignore this and turned to Harry, a questionable look on her face. "Why did they leave us alone?"  
  
"Are you delirious?" Harry asked, touching a wrist to her forehead. He recoiled. "God, you're burning up! What's wrong?"  
  
"Is he a Death Eater?" Ginny demanded, ignoring him.  
  
"No. We're at the French Ministry of Magic," Harry answered. "Procedure, they've explained to me many times. Of course, they let us off easy when they saw my scar."  
  
Ginny didn't seem to hear the end of his sentence, and exhaled with relief. "We're safe, then?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. What did they do to you?" Harry fussed worriedly.  
  
"Why are we here?" Ginny asked with a frown as her brain caught up with what he'd said.  
  
"They have barriers up all over the country. You can't Apparate or do magic without a license that you receive if you contact their Tourism Department."  
  
"Do we have a license?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Now we do," Harry answered. "Our names were put onto their list of visitors. I told them we'd be leaving in another week, so we have to get out of here sometime before then. I wonder if we have to contact Greece's Tourism Department . . . Though, I'm not sure. In Ireland we didn't have trouble. Wonder why that is."  
  
"Because they're *friendlier* for one thing," Ginny said loudly.  
  
Harry chuckled. "True, though don't let the French people hear you, they might get offended. 'Course they won't chuck me out, my being famous and all, but what's it to them if you leave?"  
  
Ginny smiled at Harry. "You convince them that I'm *very* important."  
  
Harry snorted. "Yes, she irons my socks for me, please let her stay."  
  
"Harry!" Ginny began to laugh. "Socks don't need to be ironed! Besides, I would never touch your filthy socks." She shot him a look of mock disgust, trying to suppress a grin.   
  
Harry laughed, but quickly turned back to all seriousness. "Do you want to leave now? The gray wall is a fashionable choice, but it's making me dizzy."  
  
"Me too," Ginny mumbled, looking around. She looked up at Harry and noticed that there was several of him there. "Harry . . ." she said softly. "I-I don't think I'll be able to . . . transfigure . . ."  
  
Ginny felt the strength drain away from within her, and everything turned black.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ginny collapsed in front of Harry, and he leaned forward to catch her, thankful for his athletic reflexes. Ginny dropped like dead weight in his arms, and he felt her forehead again. She was burning up.  
  
There was a pop, then a woman appeared in front of Harry. "Is she okay?" she asked worriedly, frowning.  
  
"Does she look okay?"  
  
"Marielle Sorell, 'ead of ze Magical Misuse Department," the woman greeted formally. She felt Ginny's cheek and frowned. "Do you know vhat 'appened? Does she alvays get sick like zis?"  
  
"No," Harry answered. He brought one arm underneath her legs and adjusted her against his chest so that she fit more comfortably. "She's a very strong person, I can't remember her ever getting sick."  
  
"Zen we'd better get 'er to an 'ospital," Marielle said, concern evident in her voice. "Ve 'ad to give 'er a zerum to keep 'er from convulsing against us. Sometimes ze body rejects the formula and zis happens. It's no worse zan ze flu, so don't vorry too much."  
  
"She just *fainted* in my arms, but, yeah, I'm not worried."  
  
Marielle gave him a smug, knowing smirk that made Harry extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"Can we get her help now?" Harry asked when it was apparent that Marielle would not say anything more.  
  
Marielle snapped back to the reality of the situation and pulled out her wand. With words uttered from her, Harry suddenly found the gray room dissolving and a white one appearing before him. A nurse appeared in front of him and Ginny was taken from his arms and fussed over by several people.  
  
"What was that spell?" he asked Marielle, knowing that Apparition of more than one party was illegal and extremely dangerous. Any who tried usually got splinched.  
  
"It's a private subject," Marielle said formally, a note of finality that told Harry not to press her about it.  
  
"Where are they taking Ginny?" Harry asked suddenly when he saw that the portable bed Ginny had been laid upon was suddenly moving down the hallway with a doctor and a nurse. He made a move to follow, wanting to be with Ginny, but was stopped by a nurse who gave him a stern look. Harry wondered if she was related to the Hogwarts librarian.  
  
"She'll be okay in a few minutes," Marielle assured Harry.  
  
"Does this happen everyday? If so, I suggest your scientists work on a numbing potion that's *safe*," Harry said a bit snappily. He wasn't in a very good mood, and his worry for Ginny was making him impatient.  
  
"As a matter of fact, ze serum is perfectly safe. A common allergy, 'zough, is spittle from a frog found only in South Africa. It won't 'urt 'er too terribly -- zere's not a large amount in ze potion, 'zough it is a vital ingredient."  
  
"Can't you just use anesthesia like Muggles? It seems to work fine for them."  
  
Marielle looked scandalized by his suggestion. "Use somesing zose inferior beings came up with?" she sniffed airily.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "It's quite useful actually," he mumbled, but not loud enough for Marielle to hear.  
  
Eventually Harry stopped his nervous pacing and sat down; imagining the horrible things that could go wrong with whatever it was they were doing with Ginny. Marielle was flipping through a magazine a few chairs away. Harry would have loved the distraction of reading material, especially since a cover of one issue was of the Chudley Cannons, but he couldn't speak French, much less read it.  
  
He was beginning to doze off, wondering fleetingly why it would take so long for an allergic reaction, when someone slid into the seat beside him with a very familiar giggle.  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open and he twisted around to see Ginny grinning jovially at him. "Hullo, Harry," she greeted, very much as she had when he'd discovered her in his bag.  
  
Harry didn't answer, but pulled her into a hug. He held her body to his and closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of her very alive body against his. He tried to soak her entire being inside of him. He let himself melt into her body, and he was shocked at how good it felt. He wanted to lose himself inside of her. Being with Ginny was . . . it was something he'd never felt before.  
  
"It's all right, Harry, I wasn't dying," Ginny said calmly when he let her go.  
  
Harry didn't answer yet again. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before he lost his nerve. It seemed like the right thing to do at the moment, and it certainly shocked Ginny. She was giving him a scrutinizing look, as if she were trying to figure something out, but before she could say anything they were interrupted by Marielle.  
  
"Excuse moi," Marielle said politely, "but I just vant to make sure zat you're fine."  
  
"Jolly," Ginny answered with a grin. "I had an allergic reaction, apparently. Yet, I don't know to *what*. The nurse spoke limited English."  
  
"Ah, oui," Marielle said with a frown. "First, I'd like to apologize about zis fiasco. My department's fault. Ve had to temporarily paralyze you so zat we could check on your background. I'm guessing you're allergic to frog saliva?"  
  
"I wouldn't know," Ginny answered cautiously.  
  
Marielle smiled warmly at her. "I'll be leaving now, but if eizer of you have any concerns or questions feel free to owl me. Marielle Sorell. Au revoir."  
  
"You're really okay?" Harry asked Ginny quietly after Marielle had Apparated.  
  
Ginny sighed. "I still feel a bit nauseous, but I'll be fine. Believe me, I'm definitely regretting wanting to come to France. The people here are so . . . haughty. How are we going to understand what they're talking about?"  
  
"Hermione looked up a spell for me before I left. It helps with communication. Everything you say is translated to the listener's language, and vice versa."  
  
"Intelligent little brute, isn't she?" Ginny said fondly. She stood up and slipped her wand out of the sleeve of her robes. "Shall we be going now? Where are our bags?"  
  
"In a bed and breakfast near the center of town. We've been worked out for the whole week. Did you know we came at the perfect time? Today happens to be July 13, and that means tomorrow is Bastille Day. Personally, a day named after a torturing jail like that doesn't make me want to celebrate, but they have a festival that's supposed to be a lot of fun."  
  
Ginny grinned at the thought. "One big party in the center of town on the day we arrive? It must be fate, Harry."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The bed and breakfast was the cutest little home Ginny had ever entered. She and Harry had a bedroom with one bed because of limited space, but she didn't mind too much, it was a queen size bed. The night passed relatively peacefully, but Ginny woke up to find Harry gone and began to worry. She sat up and began to pull her things together. She had chosen some of her favorite Muggle clothing for the event the night before, but she wanted it to be ready for after she stepped out of the shower.  
  
Just as she was about to open the door, the door opened for her and Harry stepped in with just a pair of jeans on. He gave her a dark look, then turned away quickly. She didn't take notice of this though she let her eyes sweep appreciatively over his naked chest, then quickly rushed out of the room without a word. She decided that she'd get *fully* dressed in the bathroom, not wanting Harry to see anymore of her than he saw everyday. For some reason this thought made her uncomfortable.  
  
Once showered and dressed, she dropped her stuff off in the empty bedroom and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Her stomach was grumbling, and the smells of breakfast were quite tempting.  
  
"Morning," Harry greeted her, looking much friendlier than earlier.  
  
"Morning," she sang back. She watched as he checked her out while pretending not to and applauded herself silently for her attire. She hadn't ever really worn anything . . . revealing before that yellow dress, but she found that she liked the looks that guys gave her. It made her feel desired and pretty. She'd never felt pretty before.  
  
"When do the festivities start?" she asked cheerfully and swung into a seat across from him. "Is it like Mardi Gras?"  
  
Harry choked on his food. "Why?" he asked cautiously.   
  
Ginny grinned at him mysteriously, then began to pile food onto her plate. Harry rolled his eyes at her and pretended like he didn't care that she wasn't answering him.  
  
"I think there's a carnival type of thing down the street," Harry said, answering her earlier question.  
  
"Sounds like fun," Ginny answered. "I wish I knew what the hell we were doing with French money though. I would be confused as to whether I was being overpriced or under-priced."  
  
"Same here," Harry answered with a little laugh. "I made sure to only get a certain amount of money turned into French though, I didn't want to overspend because of my lack of knowledge. We're running out of money, you know."  
  
"Oh, I can fix that," Ginny said calmly.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked, interested.  
  
"Yeah. I hear prostitution is legal here," she said, doing very well in keeping a straight face.  
  
Harry choked on his food again. She liked getting this reaction out of him, she liked shocking him. "You're not serious!"  
  
"Of course not." Ginny sighed. "Harry, we've been spending a lot of time together lately, I would think you could tell when I'm being sarcastic and when I'm not."  
  
"Well quit saying things like that," Harry muttered. He turned his gaze to his food and began to scarf it down.  
  
Ginny delicately took a bite of her own plate. "Were you raised by a pack of wolves?" she demanded, gesturing to his rudeness.  
  
Harry smiled at her. "Something like that."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and decided to ignore him. She just hoped he didn't act like this in public; she planned on taking him to a few restaurants. Ones that would surely take all of the money he'd gotten out, but she decided that he wouldn't mind if he was pleasing her. She wanted the experience of a lifetime in France. With her family, it was unlikely she'd ever get to return.  
  
* * * * *   
  
AN: Thank you to Jo, who did most of Marielle Sorrel's accent. Thank you to all my betas for wonderful compliments. And thank you to all of you who got down this far to read.  
  
~Hales 


	8. Fireworks

"Wake up!"  
  
Ron turned to his side and placed a pillow over his ear, trying to shut out the hissing voice that was disturbing his beauty sleep.  
  
"Ron!" The voice became shriller, and Ron recognized it as Hermione's.  
  
He groaned and rolled out onto his back so that he could see her. When he got enough energy to open his eyes. "Hermione?" he asked stupidly, not understanding. "What are you doing in my room?"  
  
"I Apparated over," Hermione said in a rush. "But never mind that. We've got an *emergency* on our hands here!"  
  
Ron groaned. "This better not be like the time you dragged me to Professor Dumbledore to demand we have final exams, right?"  
  
Her response was hitting him with a pillow.  
  
Ron finally opened his eyes, glaring at her. Before she knew what hit her, he jumped up off the bed and tackled her, pinning her beneath him on the edge of the bed. He reached for the pillow and began to hit her repeatedly with it. Ron had really matured since his days at Hogwarts.  
  
"Ow! Ron! Stop!" Hermione screeched. He held tightly to her wrists, but he didn't let go. That is, until she used her nails to dig into his skin very, very painfully.  
  
"Bloody *hell*, Hermione!" Ron yelled, pulling off of her to nurse his wound.  
  
Hermione didn't answer. She thrust a newspaper in his face. He took it from her and held it at a point where he could actually read. "Yesterday afternoon, a beautiful wedding took place. The bride and groom, Lavender Brown-Finnigan and Seamus Finnigan, had just recited their vows when an explosion took place . . ." Ron trailed off, reading in his head as fast as he could. He felt the color drain from his face with each passing word. When he finally finished, he looked up at Hermione with wide eyes. "We can't let my mum see this."  
  
"It's everywhere," Hermione said quietly. "I heard it on the Wizarding Wireless when I woke up this morning." She shook her head sadly. "England is in an uproar. People all over the place are trying to get away, wanting to leave for America or Canada before Voldemort attacks us again."  
  
"But Voldemort *is* dead, right?" Ron asked, stroking his chin slightly as he thought. "I mean, Harry may be daft, but he would tell us if something that dangerous had happened."  
  
" *I* know that, and *you* know that," Hermione said. She gestured to the paper. "But these people don't. If I could get my hands on Parvati I'd . . ."  
  
"Agreed," Ron said quickly before she could finish. He didn't like seeing Hermione threatening people. She might just go through with it. He put a hand on top of hers. "Now, we both know that that's the important part of this, but the only important part that Mum will see is that Harry and Ginny are supposed lovers. This will only confirm her suspicions."  
  
Hermione snorted. "She already banned them from her house, I doubt it can get much worse."  
  
"Have you *met* my mum?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, she's just hurt. It's so *obvious*. She really *does* want them to come back, but she's feeling betrayed by them. Honestly, you are such a guy!"  
  
"And proud of it too," Ron added. He reached for his wand on his nightstand. "Are there any more copies of this magazine?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Not around the house, I hope."  
  
Ron nodded and with a quick muttering of words the paper burst into flames. He grinned his lopsided smile at Hermione. "Let's go smooth things over with Mum, eh?"  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows. She placed her hands carefully on his shoulders and pushed him backwards so that he was laying down. " *You* will stay right here, Ron. *I* will go talk to your mum." She snorted. "If I let you try and smooth anything over Harry would be dead before you can say 'insensitive'."  
  
"I am *not* insensitive!" Ron protested, resisting her hands to sit up once more. He puffed out his chest ever-so-slightly. "I happen to be the most sensitive guy in this household."  
  
"Ron . . ." Hermione gave him a doubtful look. "You've made me cry more times than I can count. You are insensitive." She smiled quickly, trying to lessen the blow. "But don't worry, you can't help it. It's just this utter cluelessness to what it is you're saying."  
  
Ron stuck his tongue out at her playfully and wrinkled his nose. He folded his hands across his chest and pouted. "Fine. I'm insensitive. Why don't you go and try to talk to my mum about this. It's better that way. I don't want to be in direct light of a few well-chosen curses."  
  
Hermione clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Your mum won't curse me. I know what to say to make her feel better. I have a woman's intuition, Ron, something you just can't understand."  
  
"Because I'm *insensitive*."  
  
"Oh, don't act like you're offended, we both know you're not," Hermione snapped. She got up from his bed and pulled out her wand. With a twist of it she vanished from Ron's bedroom and Apparated down the stairs to Molly Weasley's kitchen. The witch was sipping tiredly at a mug of tea, staring blankly at the wall.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione said, concern flowing through her words. She moved to place a hand on the older woman's shoulder. "What's wrong?"  
  
Molly nodded towards the table. Hermione looked and had to hold in a groan. Witch Weekly. On the cover were bright words proclaiming that it had the latest news on Harry Potter's love affair with Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley . . ." Hermione tried. She couldn't think of anything to add, so she sat down at the table across from Molly, hoping that just her presence would be soothing.  
  
Molly stirred her tea uselessly, still staring blankly ahead. She let out a sigh suddenly, after long minutes of waiting on Hermione's behalf. "She's my little baby."  
  
Hermione detected the choked tears in the woman's voice, and she reached for Molly's hand. "Mrs. Weasley--"  
  
"Dear, call me Molly," Molly interrupted politely, a warm smile on her face. It didn't quite reach her eyes though.  
  
"--Molly, you know not to trust a word printed in Witch Weekly."  
  
"How can I not? There's no evidence that proves Harry and Ginny aren't guilty," Molly said. She swiped at her eye suddenly and turned her head away from Hermione's view. "I never raised her to do such a horrific thing!"  
  
"Molly, this is Ginny. And *Harry*. You know that he would never do anything disrespectable."  
  
"Then why did they leave on holiday together?" Molly asked quietly. She turned her head back to Hermione, her eyes pleading an honest answer. "If not for a love tryst, why would they go traveling together? In the same hotel rooms at night, visiting the city of romance . . ." Molly shuddered slightly.  
  
Hermione felt guilt rip her heart. She couldn't tell Molly too much, Harry would never forgive her. "Did you ever think that Ginny might be able to save Harry?" Hermione asked quietly. Molly looked at her questioningly. "Ron and I have talked. Harry has not been the same for years; ever since Cedric's death. Defeating Voldemort just seemed to make him withdraw further into himself. Maybe Ginny can heal him, can talk sense into him."  
  
"What is he planning to do that Ginny needs to talk sense into him for?" Molly asked, her voice rising slightly in fear. "What they said in the magazine wasn't true right?"  
  
"Voldemort is dead," Hermione stated, not wanting to go around that. She sighed and rubbed at her temples, collapsing slightly. "I don't know if Harry would want me to share with you all the details."  
  
"You know what's going on then?" Molly's voice was a little louder, a little stronger. "Is Ginny in danger?"  
  
"I only have suspicions," Hermione said soothingly. "I don't think Ginny is in any real danger, not with Harry protecting her."  
  
Molly laughed bitterly. "I'm sure."  
  
Hermione bit her lip, trying to find a way to approach the subject tactfully. "Harry doesn't . . . like girls. Not like that."  
  
Molly's jaw dropped slightly. "Are you saying he's . . ."  
  
"No!" Hermione shuddered at the thought. "God, no. It's just . . . he's always so involved in wallowing in self-pity that he never thinks about anything for himself. I'm sure that even if Ginny threw herself at him he wouldn't bat an eye. He doesn't think about women in that light."  
  
Molly considered this seriously. She paused for a long time, looking deep in thought. "Would Ginny throw herself at him?" she finally asked.  
  
Hermione laughed. "No," she reassured Molly. "Ginny has much more sense than that."  
  
"That's what I thought," Molly said, her voice sad and empty.  
  
Hermione squeezed Molly's hand. "Don't give up hope, Mrs. Weasley. When they come back they'll explain everything. Just rest at ease until then. Harry won't do anything irrational."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ginny ran up to Harry, a delighted smile on her face as she held up a little bear. "Look what I won!" she cried out happily. She jerked her thumb backwards. "It was an easy game too." Her grin turned wicked for a second. "When you have a helping wan--I mean hand."  
  
Harry laughed. "You're unbelievable," he informed her. He took the bear from her and inspected it. "Why would you want something like this?"  
  
Ginny snatched it back. "So one day I can show it to my grankids and bore them with a story about going on an adventure with the great Harry Potter."  
  
Harry paled slightly. "You're not serious, right?"  
  
Ginny laughed and playfully hit him with her prize. "You're too . . . modest," she finally decided. "Live a little. Have you ever thought about using your famousness for a good cause?"  
  
"And what good cause are we referring to here?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, nothing . . . maybe a free drink here, a free meal at a nice exquisite restaurant there." She smiled innocently at him.  
  
"What is it with you and free drinks?" he asked, shaking his head. "You need help."  
  
" *I* need help?" Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Harry, you won't even climb to the top of the Eiffel Tower with me because you're afraid of heights!"  
  
Harry clamped a hand over her mouth, but it was too late. He looked around nervously. "Don't say that so loud!" he hissed. He pulled away from her, trying to become cool and collected once more. "It's not because I'm afraid," he lied non-too-convincingly. "It's just that I don't care to try it. It's too crowded."  
  
Ginny shook her head with a smile. "Maybe I can find another man to go up there with me. Someone strong and brave. Someone who can look down at the ground and say, 'I am not afraid to fall'."  
  
Harry took her bear from her in response. Ginny reached for it, but she was tiny and short compared to him. He held it just out of arm's reach. "I'm not afraid of heights," he said stonily.  
  
Ginny placed her hands on her hips and huffed at him. "Then prove it. Accompany me up the elevator and to the top. I want to watch the fireworks from up there."  
  
Harry turned his head sideways, scoping out the people surrounding the great tower. "It's too crowded," he tried again. He could taste the defeat in his voice.  
  
Ginny hugged him happily, holding him tight and brief. She pulled away with a bright smile. "Thank you, Harry!" she said. In his shock, he let his hand drop, and she pulled her bear back. She tucked it in the safety of her pocket.  
  
Harry shook his head as he watched her prance towards the crowds. He had never agreed to going up there. He sighed. He had learned in the past few weeks that it was best to just give Ginny what she wanted; things stayed simple that way.  
  
He rushed to catch up with her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was already so close to the start of the fireworks that any sane, normal person would not have been able to get to the edge of the tower, let alone try. Ginny was neither sane nor normal. She made a triumphant noise when she was at the edge, looking out over Paris. She looked over at Harry who had stayed close behind her, holding onto to her arm for dear life. He was keeping his eyes peacefully on the floor.  
  
Ginny laughed at the queasy look on his face. She put a supportive arm around his back and pushed him further towards the glass. "Just look out. It's beautiful."  
  
Harry stiffened, but he brought his head up tentatively. His eyes widened slightly beneath his glasses as he stared out at the dark night, the lights of Paris even more evident in the blackness. A smile lit up his face. "Wow . . ."  
  
"I know," Ginny breathed. She dropped her arm and pressed her face up against the glass. Suddenly an idea struck her. She turned around with a sly smile.  
  
"No," Harry said immediately upon seeing her face.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked innocently. "You don't even know what I'm going to say."  
  
"I recognize that look. Whatever you have in mind is not something I think I'd enjoy," Harry said evenly. He couldn't help but let a little curiosity leak out onto his expression.  
  
"Fine." Ginny sighed. "It would have been a lot of fun though."  
  
Harry shook his head. "You're not going to get me to ask you what it was you had in mind if that's what you're trying to do," he said.  
  
Ginny smiled. She loved playing with Harry like this. He could be so amusing. "Maybe we should go bungee jumping instead," she suggested brightly.  
  
Harry's face actually paled as he turned to look at her. "The sad thing is that you're probably serious," he muttered.  
  
"I am! It sounds like fun," Ginny said after a moment's though. "Hmm . . . it's pretty expensive though. Maybe we should try that on our next holiday."  
  
"The next time I go on a holiday I'm bring along your mum so that you can contain a little control. What do you think she would say if she heard you talking about bungee jumping?"  
  
Ginny frowned. "I wouldn't know," she said bitterly. "She's not even talking to me."  
  
Harry sighed guiltily beside her. She was about to tell him to stop wallowing in self-pity, but he turned around and gave her a grave, catious look. "What exactly do you have in mind?"  
  
Ginny smiled. Maybe she should encourage Harry to start wallowing more often. "Okay. You brought your Firebolt, right?" She snorted. "Of course you did, you bring it every where. I say we take it and your Invisibility cloak and actually fly in the sky while the fireworks are going," Ginny finished, a hopeful note in her voice as she gave Harry her most charming smile.  
  
"That's insane. We could be seen. We're already in enough trouble as it is with the French Ministry . . . where are you going?"  
  
Ginny had grabbed his hand and was leading him to the bathrooms. "Hurry," she whispered to him as they discreetly entered the men's bathroom. "The fireworks are about to start."  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry demanded as soon as she shut the door behind them. She brought a hand up to her lips in a gesture of silence, then whisked out her wand. A second later she shrunk into a huge stuffed bear like the ones she had seen in booth to win. Strong hands surrounded her before she could fall, and she smiled inwardly when she heard Harry mutter a few curse words in her direction. Before he could get *too* detailed, she felt the telltale signs of Apparating that she had gotten used to by then. She let go of her concentration when she felt him land on the floor.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she found that Harry's arms were still wrapped around her, and she was pressed intimately against him. She tilted her head up to see him leaning down, looking at her with guarded eyes. It struck her how close his lips were, and something began to tug at the edge of her mind, willing her to remember.  
  
The moment ended abruptly, and before she knew it Harry was already across the room digging in his bag, searching for his Firebolt and Invisibility cloak. He pulled them out and cleared his throat loudly. "You really want to do this?" he asked.  
  
"Huh?" Ginny looked up, surprised by his voice. She had been deep in thought, trying to remember whatever it was that she was supposed to remember. She shook her head and closed her jaw where it was left open stupidly. "Um, I mean, yes. Come on, let's go outside."  
  
"I don't know why I let you drag me into these things," Harry murmered as he passed her to the doorway. She smiled, shaking her head. He let her drag him into these things because he wanted to do them as much as she did, she could tell. He was just stuffy enough to pretend that he didn't. She began to think again on what it was she had almost remembered and followed him down the stairs, still deep in thought, considering every possible answer. She hated not knowing something, especially if it was something she apparently already knew!  
  
When they got onto the street, it looked deserted enough. Harry put his Firebolt down and got it to rise a few feet in the air. He sat down and motioned for Ginny to sit in front of him. She did, and she felt a little tingle on her skin and a thrilling jump in her stomach when she leaned backwards against his, her back against his chest. She heard a noise like a blanket being shaken, and then the silken folds of the Invisibility cloak set around her.  
  
Harry took off, and she felt the exhiliration of flying light up her bloodstream. It was exactly as she imagined. Harry led her high above the streets. There was no glass shielding them from the night air as bodies of people they didn't know pressed tightly together, all trying to see the fireworks. She felt free this way, as though this moment was made only for her and Harry, as if the fireworks were going to be only seen by them.  
  
Something special was happening, she was sure. She felt something in her stomach that wasn't usually there, and she let herself bask in the closeness of Harry. His warm breat was tickling her cheek as he rested his head on her shoulder. It wasn't just the phsyical awareness though, it was something deeper, something deep in her soul. She felt as if this were the one moment that mattered more in her life than any other. But she couldn't quite figure out what it was that was happening that made it so surreal.  
  
A blast in the distance sounded, and Ginny turned her head in that direction. Harry moved the Firebolt so that they could watch as a burst of red light lit up the sky. Ginny watched in awe, the colors lurring her into a kind of trance. The way the danced across the sky, and the sounds and smells of the festivities flowing to her ears and nose . . . it was magical. She leaned even further against Harry, wanting him to share the moment with her.  
  
It was then that it hit her. She had been trying so hard to remember that her mind had taunted her, the memory just out of her reach. Now that her mind was clear, and she had stopped wracking her memory, she remembered.  
  
She had fought with Harry. She really *had* forgiven him. And . . . Ginny closed her eyes and made a soft noise. They had kissed.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked softly.  
  
"You didn't tell me . . ." Ginny trailed off as one of the fireworks turned into a bright red heart. She wondered if it was a coincidence or not.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ginny twisted her head. It was uncomfortable, but it brought his lips in closer proximity to hers. She kissed him softly, just a tentative brush of the lips. Then her hand snaked its way to the side of his face and she pulled his face closer to hers. He groaned and attacked her lips with his own, deeping the kiss and making it more passionate than anything Ginny had experienced.  
  
Inevitably, Harry ended the kiss. Ginny let her head fall in the space between his chest and his chin. She felt dizzy and weak suddenly. Her eyes drifted shut halfway as she watched the fireworks. The seemed dull compared to the ones she had seen behind close lids when Harry and her had finally kissed. Not for the first time, either.  
  
Another epiphany hit her. Just as the grand finale was showing, the final bursts of colorful flames in the air, more brilliant than any before, she realized that she might just be in love with Harry Potter. She groaned inwardly. She couldn't afford another crush like she'd had early in her years at Hogwarts . . .  
  
But Harry had kissed her back. Not just a little movement either, it had felt as if he was trying to devour her with his mouth. She sighed. It had felt wonderful. Being in his arms felt wonderful. She just hoped that he felt the same way, that she wasn't making a mistake that would ruin the friendship that had grown between them in the past few weeks.  
  
Weeks . . . Ginny smiled at that thought. It really had only been a few weeks since she had truly gotten to know Harry. Before she had been in love with the image, the great hero Harry Potter, the popular boy she could never have. Now images of his laughter, his witty comebacks, his intense gaze washed over her. She loved the person he was, inside and out. (He wasn't too bad to look at either.)  
  
Ginny watched the sky begin to wither of flames, becoming black once more. Music poured from somewhere below, and it hit her that her special moment was over. Now she had to deal with what she knew she felt, and what Harry might or might not feel. She desperately hoped that he returned her feelings. If he rejected her, she knew that nothing would stop her from running home to cry in her mum's arms. Not even the tempting revenge that lay just out of their reach. She had to help him save both the world and himself. She wasn't about to let her feelings get in the way of that. Even if she had to hide them from him.  
  
Harry began to soar downwards, using his excellent eyesite to spot the house they were staying in amoung the many lights. They landed gracefully on the street behind the home they were staying in. Harry's hands moved from holding the broomstick to tighten around her stomach. He kissed the side of her neck tenderly, then let his forehead fall on her shoulder. He didn't want the moment to end either, he was lingering on the ends of what they had just experienced, not wanting to let go.  
  
Ginny felt him nuzzle her neck, and her heart grew even bigger than it already was. It seemed as if it wanted to burst from her chest. She knew then that there was no way that she could hide her feelings from him. If she was lucky, he might just return them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
AN: I'll try not to be so slow with the next chapter. You're requests have finally been heard -- Harry and Ginny are finally together! Took me long enough, huh? Anyway, you can all thank RogueAngel for this chapter. She put me in my place and told me I'd better write it soon. This copy is un-beta- ed because I wanted to get it to you guys as soon as possible. I'll put the beta-ed version up later.  
  
~Haley  
  
P.S. I now have a website! Check it out: www.geocities.com/haleyobsessions/ 


End file.
